


If I Ask You, Will You Say I Do?

by WiccanMarvel



Series: Who'd End Up With Who? [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Manga & Anime, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccanMarvel/pseuds/WiccanMarvel
Summary: Kuroo starts his collegiate life on a bad note, Akiyo's back, this time as his professor, and he knows she's here to stir things up.Akaashi and Bokuto's relationship struggles with distance.And Hinata finds another love?





	1. A Cat, An Owl, And A Bald Eagle Walks Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Part 3 of the series; Who'd End Up With Who?
> 
> Bookmark to keep updated,  
> Leave Kudos and Comment!
> 
> Thanks!!

Kuroo remained rooted and stunned on his seat for the next hour and a half of his first day as a college student. He can't believe it, Akiyo is here, as his college instructor. He cursed under his breath. "This had to be her plan, all this, this bitch is really testing my nerves." Kuroo said, Bokuto heard him and tried to rub his arms. "Ku-bro, calm down, okay?" Bokuto said. Ushijima then handed him a gum. "This'll help." He said as if the three of them had spent their lives together. "Uh, t-thanks, I guess." Kuroo marveled at Ushijima's personality, which was in contrast to the stories floating around describing him as a very intimidating and cold-hearted person. "That's about it for today, you can just download all the reviewing materials i'll send through the e-mails you listed in your class information list. Have a nice day." Akiyo said, flashing her smile, who if Bokuto didn't know was only a mask to hide her true personality, would definitely make him blush. "She's really good huh, making people like her, I'm impressed she got you on hook." Bokuto said as he gather his stuff into his small bag. "I know. I hate every single thing about it. Thank God I managed to move on." Kuroo said standing up and strides towards Akiyo. "What the hell? Akiyo? Really, up in here, you're still following me?! What the hell do you want?" Kuroo said slamming his fist on the desk. "Tetsuro, calm down. I have the right credits and experience for this simple job, aside from that, I'm an adviser of the Red Panthers so you'll definitely be seeing me more often, so better get used to that." Akiyo's smile never wavered. "I can't believe you, but i have to say this, whatever plan you're cooking on that twisted brain of yours, you're not going to succeed." Kuroo ending the conversation as he walk back to Bokuto and Ushijima. The trio walked out the room leaving a fuming Akiyo.

\---------

Kenma woke up after his alarm rang for the third time, he's still not used to waking up on his own, on a regular day, it was Kuroo's tight embrace and flattering whispers that would wake him up, and for the first time in a very long time he's waking up alone, he felt sad, but it almost immediately went away when he saw Kuroo's barraged of text messages to him, mostly just naughty things, but his presence made him feel warm like he's still there. Kuroo's last text is an encouragement for Kenma's first day as a senpai, and as the vice-captain of Nekoma together with Taketora who'd be the captain. He decided to just suck it up, so he won't get scolded by Coach Nekomata.

Kenma was greeted by Taketora in the club room, almost like with a crown atop his head. "Tora, you know as a captain, added to the fact now that you're also the ace, you have to work at least 5 times now than Kuroo did." Kenma said as if smacking the imaginary crown off of Tora's head. Tora made a face he always do when being scolded by Kuroo or Coach Nekomata. "I think I'm gonna enjoy being vice-captain now. Let's work hard together now Tora, alright?" Kenma said, Kuroo advised him to do this to Tora, to fire him up and make him focused. "K-k-kenma! I knew Kuroo taught you to be mean to me!" Tora stuttered. Kenma just smiled and apologized admitting Kuroo made him do it. Tora appreciated Kuroo's love for the team and made sure to remind himself to thank Kuroo the next time they see each other. "Tora-captain? Nekomata Sensei's looking for you, he said start the pre warm ups." Lev said as he saw Tora, the nickname Tora-Captain was his idea. "Ha ha ha! That's right Russian Boy! I'm your Tora-Captain now! Ha ha ha!" Tora proudly said.

\----------

The usual duo of Bokuto and Kuroo seems to have added another member, Shiratorizawa's Ushijima, one of the country's top three aces. "A Cat, an Owl and a Bald Eagle walks into a bar." Bokuto started as he munches two waffles at once. They are on their way to the gym for their first practice after finishing all their classes for the day, surprisingly Ushijima's schedule matches with Kuroo and Bokuto. "This is totally not weird. Hey, Ushijima? Why are you hanging out with us?" Kuroo straight asked him. "Well, if you don't want to hang out I can go." Ushijima said standing up while gathering his stuff. Kuroo and Bokuto both stared at him, their minds as if one in sync thought he's serious. "Idiot, It's not that! Sit the hell down!" Bokuto said, pulling Ushijima back to his seat. "I mean there has to be a reason why you're still here with us, obviously there are way cooler people in this university you can go hang out with. What's in it for you?" Kuroo said his eyes studying Ushijima, he knows there has to be a reason. Ushijima thought about it for a few seconds before finally giving his answer. "Well, you are pretty close with Hinata Shoyou, so maybe if i hang out with you, I can meet him again. Maybe that's it." Ushijima said finishing his waffles and now opening a bag of chips. "Oh my lord! You have a crush on Hinata! Don't you Ushijima? After you guys got beaten by the freaky duo!" Kuroo said stomping in front of the bald eagle. "I don't have a crush on him, I'm just fascinated with him, that is all." Ushijima said in a monotone voice. "That's like the same, you dumb eagle." Bokuto said finishing his waffles and snatching Kuroo's water as he chokes. While Ushijima just stared into space contemplating about the conversation that just happened, together with his brand new friends they made their way to the gym for their first practice as collegiate players.

The trio made their way into the men's volleyball team side of the gym, a lot of them looked more athletic, taller and experienced than them, well, with the exception of Ushijima, who's mere presence walking towards them drew the senior and seasoned players to him, asking about his different experiences playing for U19. Both Bokuto and Kuroo sank into the background, Bokuto trembling with anxiety by not being in the spotlight. "Bo, calm down, we're back to square one here, we're not gonna shine in one quick go." Kuroo calmed the frustrated owl down. "I know, I just thought after being in the shadow of the top 3 aces, I can finally shine, but hell, I'm still living in the shadow." Bokuto said. "Then let's get cooking owl. Let's get to work and start taking over the red panthers!" the cat said as they stride their way to the change room.

Akiyo was waiting at the changing room door as Kuroo and Bokuto appear already half naked after taking their shirts off to save time while hanging. Bokuto quickly covered his chest with his shirt and ran pass through Akiyo ignoring her. "Oh come on now. What the hell do you want now?" He said. "Geez, I'm not here to make your life worse. I'm just here because I am an adviser of the team." Akiyo said with a fake smile on her face. "Yeah right. Get lost now." Kuroo said as he pass through her. "I can blatantly fail you subject and make it tough for you, you now?" Akiyo said, Kuroo immediately stopped and looked at her. "You bitch, you'll stoop that low huh?" Kuroo. "Well if you don't play nice with me, that's what's going to happen, you'll fail a class, you'll get behind, your future life that you've imagined for you and your little gay lover would be ruined. So I highly advice you to just, you know, play nice and all with me, and everything going to be fine." Akiyo said her sweet mask now thawed and was replaced by a malicious grin, touching Kuroo's bare chest in the process. "You disgust me, Akiyo, I can't believe you can do this." Kuroo said taking her hands off of him.

The first training went well for the trio, they we're on one team together with the other second stringers and managed to beat the first stringer in a close match, that surprised and impressed the coach, he was well impressed with Ushijima of course but also commended Bokuto's fire power and Kuroo's blocking prowess. After the match while the trio are hanging by the water fountain, the senior members of the team approached and praised them three, they were happy to have three competitive rookies to level-up the friendly competition and set the fire inside of the team. "Kenma and Akaashi would fit this team, especially the two setters are graduating after this year." Kuroo said. Bokuto nodded. "I agree."

\----------

They we're walking back to their dorm. "What the hell? We're even in the same building? How the hell?!" Bokuto said. "I'm on room 4." Ushijima announced, stopping by the door, "Oh, Tetsuro? Do you happen to have Hinata Shoyou contact number?" Ushijima said twoering over Kuroo even though they are at least the same height. "Oya, oya, oya, someone's gonna make a move?" Kuroo said ignoring Ushijima's intimidating presence. "i'll let my kitten know you want shrimpy's number and send it to you. okay?" Kuroo continued. "Thank you very much, have a nice night." Ushijima politely said as he walked inside his room. "Men, he really have the hots for Hinata huh? Imagine all the tease we can make with those two!" Bokuto said springing ideas to Kuroo. Kuroo gave Bokuto a menacing smile before heading to their seperate rooms. He was about to call Kenma when he received a text from an unknown number. "Meet me up at the University Manga Cafe, If you're late you'll regret it." The text said. "Akiyo." Kuroo just bitterly said, hesitating for a bit before finally caving in and walking out of his room once more. "This is gonna be destructive, I can already see it from here." Kuroo said rubbing his temples.

[Chapter 1|END]


	2. I Did Hate Your Baseless Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo did not expect to see himself in this situation, with Akiyo holding much power against him as his collegiate professor and as a team adviser of his new volleyball team, he had no other choice but to obey her every lucrative undertakings in order to protect himself from her, but how far can Kuroo can go until he snaps? Can he find away to end this before it actually destroy him and everything he built so far?
> 
> Meanwhile, Ushijima gives Hinata an unexpected call after getting his number.

It was quarter to nine in the evening when Kuroo finally arrived at the Manga Cafe, he asked the attending person where Akiyo was and was pointed to the farthest back cubicle, as he stepped in Akiyo greeted her with a big chirpy smile. "What hell do you want now?" Kuroo aggressively said as he eyes another person inside. "Oh nothing, I just want to hang out with you, is all. And by the way, this is my old friend. Atsushi Mako, Mako, this is Tetsuro Kuroo." Akiyo said introducing both guys. "Hello, I- I'm Mako, I'm a second year professor of Economics here." Mako introduced himself, stretched out a hand to shake Kuroo's. Kuroo took notice how timid the smaller guy, he was about Kenma's height and build. "Nice meeting you. So, tell me, you are old friends with this hag? How'd it happened?" Kuroo said as he sat down inside the booth. "Don't be rude now. We met abroad, we studied at the same University, we shared five subjects together, and I'm the one responsible for setting him up with his now husband Arthur, see Tetsuro, I am not that bad, I'm angelic even! ha ha!" Akiyo said laughing at herself standing up to leave the booth. "I'm gonna buy you something to drink, i'll be right back." There was a bit of silence inside before Kuroo decided to break it. "So, tell me, you're the reason she got in here, right?" Kuroo asked Mako, who flinched as soon as he spoke. "Well, the department was indeed in need of a substitute instructor for the subject, her credits were great, she was charming, so they hired her. I'm sorry I didn't know she was after you." Mako said, his eyes looks as if he's sorry towards Kuroo. "Wait, you know her plans?" Kuroo questioned even more. "Well, let's just say this isn't the first time she did things like this, manipulate people to get what she wants." Mako admitted. "So, what did she do to you?" Kuroo asked the smaller brow haired guy. "Well, she made me do all her thesis and stuff.." He trailed off, thinking carefully at what he's gonna tell Kuroo. "in exchange of that guy Arthur? Am I right?" Kuroo finished. Silence once again filled the room before Mako silently affirmed what Kuroo said. "Well, you know what? Good for you, In exchange of being a pawn for her you found a husband, but i'm not gonna sit here and just watch her do lucrative things to me." Kuroo threatened. "Don't make her mad, Kuroo, you don't know how far she'll go to destroy you." Mako said his eyes suddenly filled with intensity, he was about to ask more about it when Akiyo entered the room with snacks for the three of them. "Wo, what are you guys talking about? Lemme join in on the fun!" Akiyo said, Kuroo's eye twitches in disgust, but he sees Mako softly shaking his head protesting to what ever Kuroo's about to say or do, so he bit his lips, he bit his lips so hard he tasted iron inside his mouth. "I'm gonna use the restroom." He finally said as he walks out of the cubicle.

"He's a real hottie, right? He's my first boyfriend." Akiyo said as Kuroo wwalked out. "He seems such a nice person Akiyo, what are you doing? Is he really the reason you came here?" Mako asked. "Why, yes! Why would I waste my time in this place? I could be in Germany right now or, hell, I could be in America, but I'm here, because I want him, and you know me, What I want, I get." Akiyo said her eyes burning through Mako. "He's hostile towards you, how are you gonna do that?" Mako said. "I'll tame him, don't worry. I'll make him as domestic as a dog." Akiyo announced. "like what you did to Cedric?" Mako said as he tried to focus on anything besides Akiyo. "Just like Cedric." Akiyo simply said, giggling to herself. With Mako looking sorrowful besides her.

\----------

"Hey kitten! I'm sorry it's a bit late, First practice ran late." Kuroo said as his call was picked up, he then leaned in on the wall besides the cafe's restroom. "It's okay, How'd it went? How many spikes did you blocked?" Kenma said, Kuroo felt Kenma's excitement to talk to him which makes whatever grim feelings his having right now go away. "Oh man! I can't believe how easy the starting players's spikes were! I was blocking left and right, kitten! And can you believe this, Ushijima's with us! He's kind of hanging out with us now, how weird is that?" Kuroo said matching Kenma's enthusiasm. "Ushijima? as in the top 3 aces? Bokuto must be pissed." Kenma said. "Oh, hell, he is so pissed, but don't worry I got Bo all under control, and if anything it fired him up even more." Kuroo explained. "Oh speaking of Ushijima, he's kind of asking for Hinata's contact number, so, uh, give it to him, 'kay?" Kuroo said. "Uhhhh, why would he want his contact number?" Kenma asked. "Just give it to him! Please kitten? I'm begging you." Kuroo said closing his eyes wishing Kenma would agree, meanwhile Kenma knew something was up, but he missed his boyfriend so much, that he gave in and agreed. "Yes! thanks a bunch kitten, I'll text you his contact info so you can give him Hinata's." Kuroo started, but then saw Akiyo walking towards him. " Oh, I, uh, gotta go now, I love you, can't wait for this weekend already. sent me some naughty pictures!" Kuroo said hastily before Akiyo can catch him. "Uh, yeah, love you too." Kenma said as the call ended.

Akiyo found Kuroo washing his hands by the sink. "What took you so long? We we're waiting you know?" Akiyo said punching Kuroo's arms lightly. "Long line at the restroom, can't you see?" Kuroo said pointing to the short line to the restroom. "Anyways, let's head back, we'll play Monopoly!" Akiyo said putting linking her arms with Kuroo.

Kenma received Ushijima's contact info after a few minutes, and sent Hinata's info into him, He could still remember the intensity of the match as he and Kuroo watch their televised game, he felt the thrill and excitement even tho they we're just watching, the same feeling he feels when they played against Karasuno and finally fulfilled the third years's wishes to make the battle at the garbage dump happen again. He did wonder what did Ushijima wanted with Hinata, and seems like Kuroo and Bokuto are cooking up something to their new friend. Kenma then remembered, Kuroo never asked how he was or how his day went, their call was a bit rushed, he pouted, he thought to himself, maybe he was just really busy, he's technically starting all over again at his University, maybe he's still adjusting, So he decided to cut him some slack and let him find his own footing, and promised himself to be a nice and supportive boyfriend for Kuroo. He then laid on his bed, his phone in front of his face.

\----------

It's about eleven in the evening, Hinata's still working on his homework when he got a text from Kenma, he actually about to press the text when a call came in, an unknown number. Confused, he looked at the number, this could very well be Ryuu or Nishinoya playing pranks on him again like the last time, so he did not answer, It rang for a second time, this time he picked it up."Yeah, Tanaka-senpai? Is this you? Stop calling me!" Hinata said, although the other line kept silent. "He-hello? Anyone in there?" He asked. "Yes. There is." A low voice startled him. "Who? who is this?" Hinata said, standing up from his study table, walking up to the window, breeze touching and swaying his orange hair. "This is Ushijima Wakatoshi. Hello, Hinata Shoyou of the cement." He declared. "Ushiijama?! Japaaaan?!" He shouted accidentally dropping his phone in the window, bouncing up and then their grassy backyard. Hinata quickly hopped off the window as his mom shouted at him to keep it quiet as it's already late at night. "He-hello? Ushijima? Are you still there?" Hinata asked as he dust himself off. "Yes, I am here." Ushijima simply said. "Wha-what do you want?" as Hinata delve into conversation with the super ace. "I just wanted to have a conversation with you, that is all." Ushijima said. "Wait, I thought you hated me?" Hinata asked. "I did hate your baseless confidence." Ushijima tactlessly said. "Ah! What? Then why are you talking to me now?!" Hinata irritatedly said. "You just piqued my interests. Ever since your team defeated mine, I've always wanted to talk to you, but never had the chance." Ushijima explained, leaving the super middle blocker of Karasuno blushing. "I was just wondering if the you would like to chat with me over Hayashi Rice this weekend." He continued. "A Date?! With Ushijima?! Whattttt ?!" Hinata thought to himself. "Ye-Yes! I would love- I mean like, like that, yes!" Hianata said words coming out of his mouth without any control. "Good. I'll be going back home together with Tetsuro and Kotaro, be prepared by the afternoon and text me your address so I can pick you up." Ushijima said hanging up even before Hinata could reply. "Whaa-! He hanged up on me?! What a jerk! Ahhh!" Hinata said, his face now warm against the cold air, clearly blushing red all over.

\---------

The day went by fast and now it's Friday, Bokuto, Kuroo and Ushijima were allowed to go back home this weekend, Both Bokuto and Kuroo drove Ushijima to the bullet train first, Ushijima before bidding temporary farewell to his new found friends gave each one of them candies, "I'll see you on Monday, have a nice weekend to the both of you." He said grabbing his heavy luggage as if it was only the weight of a marshmallow pack. "I can't believe we're really friends with that guy now, and he is not mean, nothing like the stories you've been sharing you dimwit owl." Kuroo said as they hop back in his car. "Well! How would I know? I only tell stories that had been shared to me too! I never spent any time with Ushijima, only played matches with him, and every time we lose to him he always say mean stuff! Like, how my team is weaker than his, or how his talents surpasses my everything!" Bokuto reasoned, taking out a bag of waffles from his backpack and started munching on it. "You better not make a mess inside my car or I swear, I'll throw you out on the highway, plus, I think he's just really tactless, he's a good guy all in all." Kuroo said as he starts the engines and drove. Both of them excited to spend time with their lovers after a full week of missing them and stressing about college. Kuroo was particularly excited to see his kitten after receiving some naughty pictures from him, Kenma need a lot of practice taking pictures of himself, but Kuroo was more surprised that Kenma actually sent those, Kenma must've really missed him. He is just happy to take the time off, away from all the studying and training and most of all away from Akiyo and her devious plans.

He dropped Bokuto at a shopping district where he and Akaashi agreed to meet up, Bokuto gave his thanks to the cat and went on his jolly way. Kuroo then drove to a cake shop to buy a strawberry shortcake for Kenma before driving to his house. He arrived shortly after with Kenma already waiting by the front door, running towards him and greeting him. Kuroo gave Kenma a tight bear hug before kissing his lover in the lips, not caring they were still outside and people could see them. "I miss you so much, kitten." Kuroo breathlessly said. "I miss you more." Kenma replied kissing Kuroo's neck turning him on even more. "Is that strawberry shortcake?" Kenma asked as he noticed the little box by the ground. "Yes , it's for you." Kuroo said, but Kenma already took the box and on his way inside. "Oi! A thank you would've been nice?!" Kuroo protested. He was about to take a step inside when his phone rang, his face dropped after seeing who was calling him. "Akiyo! What the hell?" Kuroo said sharply. "Where the hell are you? You're not in your room." Akiyo said her tone was full of concern which irritated Kuroo even more. "I'm at home you dimwit witch." Kuroo said. "Who told you, you can go home? huh? I need you here you punk ass!" Akiyo said, as she cannot contain her own emotions. "Oh yeah? Says who? Stop kidding around you hag." Kuroo fought back. "I'll give you until tonight to come back here or you're done." Akiyo said not even wanting to here Kuroo response and ending the call. Kuroo froze on his spot not believing what was happening, it's the first time he and Kenma would see each other after a week and then this happened. He's shaking with anger right now and is not sure what the hell to do next, would he rather adhere to Akiyo or challenge her to ruin his future.

[Chapter 2|END]


	3. I Didn't Know You Were Feeling That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending their first week away from their respective lovers, Kuroo and Bokuto is back to spend the weekends with them. But both of them would be in hot water after some unexpected events develop.
> 
> Meanwhile Ushijima spends his weekend with a "Date" with Hinata.

"You have got to be kidding me right now!" Kuroo stomped as his call tho Akiyo got rejected for the third time, she must've turned her phone off. Kuroo is panicking as of the moment, baffled between either staying here and pissing her off or go back to the University and piss Kenma off, he has to choose, and fast. He's sweating buckets by the time Kenma went re-appear to check on him, confused on why Kuroo is still outside. "Hey? What's up? Something wrong?" Kenma asked his golden eyes punishing him as he looks at him innocently. "I, uh. I just got a call, end, uh, I have to go back to the University." Kuroo felt like he was about to burst into flames in that moment, the moment Kenma's sparkly eyes went dull, his expression became like that of a doll, his sigh of disappointment stabbed him like a knife to the heart. "I am so sorry, kitten, please understand. please." Kuroo said kneeling down cupping Kenma's face. "I understand, go if you have to, i'll be fine." Kenma said averting Kuroo's eyes. Slowly Kenma pulled away gave him a light nod before going back inside the house, not looking back or even waiting for Kuroo to drive away, Kuroo felt like all the oxygen in his body was getting sucked out, but he know he have to suck it up, this is for his future with Kenma, and right now he doesn't have a choice but to deal with Akiyo as nice as he could until he can eventually think of something and get rid of her. Before he drives, he sent Kenma a long apology through text and promised to make up to him soon. As he hop inside his car and readies himself to leave, he just hopes Bokuto and even Ushijima's having a better weekend than him.

\----------

Bokuto and Akaashi are checking out different stalls and food trucks at the shopping district, his stories are non-stop about volleyball, how his teammates are awesome, how at first he's mad at the fact that Ushijima and himself's in one team, but later as they became teammates and unexpectedly friends, he started seeing that he is not that bad. He then barraged Akaashi with his fun stories about his classes, how he is making more and more friends at the University. Akaashi has remained silent despite Bokuto's continuous babbling, his face masked emotionless, silent nods are the only reply he has given Bokuto since earlier. Bokuto finally noticed Akaashi's silence and stopped for a second to check up on him and ask him what's was wrong. Akaashi just shrugged and said nothing. Bokuto knows this side of Akaashi, if he has tendencies to fall off negative emotions, this was Akaashi's. He grabbed Akaashi's arms and pulled him close to him, so close almost their lips touched, Akaashi pulled away quickly but Bokuto fimly rooted him in front of him. "What's wrong Akaashi?" Bokuto said in his rare serious look and tone, even Akaashi's eyes widened a bit before reverting back to it's normal size."Nothing." He simply answered, but Bokuto was not having it, he refuses to release Akaashi until he tells him what was happening. "I said it was nothing!" Akaashi shouted again, people started to look at them so Bokuto dragged him into a vacant parking lot. "Tell me what's wrong. Akaashi?" Bokuto once again asked leaning into Akaashi convincing him to spill what's on his mind. Akaashi looks at him with a pained look before closing his eyes, breathing deeply to reorganize his thoughts. "I just feel so left out by you, Bokuto." Akaashi finally said. "I just feel like your world here revolved around volleyball for the longest time, then we got together, i thought that would change, but even then your world revolved around volleyball still. I'm not saying to stop focusing on volleyball, i know you love playing, but at least keep in mind you have a boyfriend, a boyfriend who you love and loves you as well! These past week you had nothing else to talk about but volleyball and your new college friends. You never once asked me how was I holding up, How was I feeling now that my boyfriend's away from me, my boyfriend who seemed to forgot he has someone over here that he should be thinking about." Akaashi said as tears starts to fall down to his cheeks.

Bokuto was speechless. "I, I didn't know you were feeling that way." He admitted, he handed Akaashi his handkerchief so he can wipe his tears. "I'm sorry Akaashi. I guess I was insensitive." the owl continued. "I'm not asking you to fully throw your love for volleyball away Bokuto, but at least give me a piece of it. A piece of that love, I want it. I want to feel it." Akaashi said hiding his face behind Bokuto's handkerchief, sobbing. Bokuto never saw Akaashi with this emotion before, he must've really damaged him. Akaashi's sob didn't stop, instead he started to cry harder and harder, collapsing into the floor, releasing all his pent up emotions that has bottled up for the longest time, he was actually gasping for air. Bokuto didn't know what to do, and instead he sprawled on the floor next to Akaashi and hug him as tight as he could. "Akaashi I'm so sorry, it's my fault. Akaashi!" Bokuto said taking Akaashi into his arms. His phone vibrated, it was a text from Kuroo. "Gotta go back to Uni. becuase of the wench, Kenma's pissed at me. How are you holding up? I'll just see you at the Uni. on Monday." Both of their first weekend back was a disaster, Bokuto thought to himself. "Not good, I made Akaashi cried, he's still crying right now. Yeah, okay, i'll just see you on Monday. Hope at least Ushijima would have a better weekend than us." He replied to Kuroo before putting his phone into his pocket a solely giving Akaashi his attention. Kissing his forehead to at least tell him he is there with him. "I'm here Akaashi, I'm sorry. I'm here."

\----------

Kenma's sad and angry at the same time, he was looking forward all week for this weekend but everything they had in mind went out to the window after Kuroo went back to the University, he was aching all over to touch and be touched by Kuroo, but now he's just frustrated. He can't text Akaashi since he's with Bokuto, he can't text Hinata because he's probably with Ushijima by this time, he had no one to talk to. That is, until his phone beeped. "Iwa." Kenma said as he saw who left the message. "Hey, How's it going?" Iwa's text read. Kenma simply replied "Call Me." And without five seconds Iwaizumi called him, he picked it up. "What happened? Tell me what's wrong Kenma? Are you okay?" Iwaizumi's voice sounded alrmed and ready to actually travel to Kenma no matter where he was. Kenma stifled a laugh. And told Iwa to calm down, that he just needs someone to vent on after his very minimal spat with Kuroo, which Iwa practically welcomed, so long as he could talk to Kenma. "Tell me everything, and just give me a go signal, and i'll kick Kuroo's ass." Iwaizumi said.

\----------

Hinata was peering into the door every now and then, he was fidgeting at the thought of Ushijima walking in and go to a date with him. "It's a date right? No, it's not, but he invited you out, to talk, and eat, so that's a date already, right? I mean you and Kageyama used to do that all the time and you labeled it as a date!" Hinata said talking to himself, looking like a fool, with people slightly looking and paying attention to him. Ushijima then walked into the cafe, all eyes that we're on Hinata suddenly relocated into him. He raised his left hand to Hinata as he make his way to him. Hinata swiveled in his chair like a bunch of ants we're biting his butt. He only stopped as Ushiijima stood in front of him, towering him over. There was a pause between the two, until Hinata realized why Ushijima's not taking his seat yet. "Oh, um, please have a seat." Hinata said as Ushijim finally takes a seat after standing for a solid minute. "Thank you." Ushijima silently said. "Was he really waiting for me to invite him to seat down? Wow. He's weird." Hinata thought to himself as he and Ushijima awkwardly stare at each other. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation to talk and eat, I also appreciate you meeting me here rather than making me pick you up at your house." Ushijima said drinking the complimentary tea. "Ahh, well, it would be a long walk for you until you reach my house so, this is better." Hinata said sipping his own tea. Ushijima made a smile that made Hianata's heart skip a beat. It was rare enough for Ushijima to start a conversation, even ask someone out to hang out and eat, and now he's smiling. "This is a date!" He unconsciously said, and as soon as the word left his mouth he coevered it with his two hands. Ushijimon the other hand was still staring at him. "Perhaps this is a date." He started, Hinata felt his feet melting into a puddle, he though Ushijima hated him. "For a person like you to consider this a date is believable. Although my perspective of a date is much highly than this." Ushijima continued. Hinata made a face. "Yo are so tactless! You know that?!" Hinata protested. "I'm sorry." Ushijima quickly apologized as their Hayashi Rice order came. After that, the both of the quietly ate, staring at each other from time to time, until they finished the delicious cuisine.

"That was nice, right?" Ushijima asked. "Yeah, yeah, that was amazing!" Hinata said after gulping down war water to wash the meal down. Ushijima abruptly stood up and started striding towards the clerk to pay, then proceeded to stare at Hinata as if calling him out. Hinata thankfully got the eagle's non-verbal gesture and follow him out. "He is really weird!" Hinata again talking to himself. "Hayashi Rice is my favorite food." Ushijima said as they are walking side by side down the street. "Mine's anything actually, as long as they are delicious." Hinata said rubbing his full tummy gently. "I thought you hated me, Ushijima." Hinata casually asked the bigger guy. "I actually don't. I just didn't understand how to deal with you the first time, hence that's why you think I hate you." Ushijia started. Hinata recognized Ushijima's tactlessness and actually starting to like it the more they talk. "I actually think you're different, from most person I meet. You interest me, Hinata Shoyou of the Concrete." Ushijima continued. This made Hinata blush like an apple, desperately trying to find something hide it from Ushijima who's eyes are locked down into him. "I-I, I don-, you don't have to call me from the concrete anymore, idiot. just call me Shoyou." Hinata said averting his eyes, looking to the mirrors of the shops they pass through, and seeing Ushijima's still staring at him. "Alright, Shoyou. What do you want to do as of this moment?" Ushijima asked, as his phone rang, Kuroo's calling him.

"Excuse me for a bit." Ushijima said, answering Kuroo's call. "Hello?" Kuroo said on the other line. "Ushijima?" He continued. "Yes, I'm here. Why are you calling?" Ushijima answered. "I just want to say I'm on my way right now back to the University, means, you'll have to take the train all the way there. I'll see you on Monday." Kuroo informed his new friend, which he still think's a little weird, but he's growing on it. "Alright by me. I'll see you on Monday, take care." Ushijima responded. "Oh and by the way, how's your little date with Hinata?" Kuroo investigated. "It's going okay. We're about to head to get ice cream." Ushijima said. Kuroo was actually annoyed to hear this, both Bokuto and him are struggling right now, both of them had fights with Kenma and Akaashi, and here he is Ushijima having the time of his life with Hinata. Although, he won't lie, he's a little, tiny bit happy for Hinata, after struggling before with his own relationship woes. "Yeah? okay, then i'll leave you to it then. Take care too." Kuroo said ending the call. "I'm sorry, that was Tetsuro. I believe you know him?" Ushijma asked. "Yeah! He's Kenma's uh, boyfriend." Hinata said shyly. Ushijima paused for a second. "Imagining it, they would actually look good together." Ushijima said. "Right? Right? I told him that too even before they started dating!" Hinata said. "You want to go get a Ice cream?" Ushijima asked, a little smile can be noticed on his face. "Crap. He's really something huh." Hinata thought to himself before nodding in agreement. "Alright, let's go get ice cream!"

\----------

"Man, how I wish i have Ushijima's luck right now." Kuroo clicked his tongue, still reeling about how Akiyo destroyed his plans for the weekend, and how he'll try and make it up with Kenma. "I need to find a way to end this crap, and fast." Kuroo said, looking at his phone, still no messages or anything from Kenma.

[Chapter 3|END]


	4. I Don't Want To Lose Everything I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's plans of confronting Akiyo about her blackmailing him and putting it to a halt backfired, as Akiyo has her own plans set in motion.
> 
> Who would help him to escape Akiyo's clutches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts the illegal usage of drugs. please do not mirror it into any of your actions.  
> NSFW/  
> If you don't want to read about it, please skip the SECOND TO THE LAST PARAGRAPH and proceed to the next, Thank You,

It's already night time when Kuroo arrived at his dormitory building, he saw Akiyo sitting by the bench just outside. "You're one shitty person, you know that? And I'm starting to get really annoyed at you." Kuroo said as he approached the smiling lady, trying to maintain his cool demeanor. Akiyo stood up and pat him on the shoulder. "Oh, come on now Tetsuro, I only wanted to hang out with you, that's all, and, Mako's already on his way back from the convenient store, he bought us snacks." Akiyo said, holding Kuroo's hands as she guides him to his room. "You even had the nerves to drag that poor boy with you, leave him alone." Kuroo said snatching his hands back. "Oh, so you want some alone time with me then? Mako's the one who kept bugging me to come with." Akiyo explained. "What, is he really that look-alike with your precious Kenma that you want to protect him too?" Akiyo teased. "Shut up, you wench." Kuroo said as they stand by his door, room number five. As they enter the room, Akiyo guided Kuroo's hands into her body. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kuroo said coldly. "I have a boyfriend you slut!" Kuroo continued. "Oh, come now Tetsuro-kun. I know you still get turned on by girls, don't you lie to me. I can still sense the tension you put on when your with me." Akiyo said batting her eyes to the Kuroo. "Stop trying to throw yourself at me wench, yes i did like you, but that was before, before i knew all of this. You're a psychopath Akiyo, find someone else who can tolerate that!" Kuroo said backing away from her, trapping himself on the bathroom, texting Kenma once again, hoping he finally reply and take his mind off at the situation he is currently at right now. He then decided to stay at the bathroom until Mako arrived.

\-----------

Bokuto woke up with Akaashi resting his head on his chest, still sleeping, redness still circling under his eyes. They are now at a love hotel near the parking lot where Akaashi had his breakdown, Bokuto carried the collapsed Akaashi into the nearest place they could rest on hence, them staying at the love hotel, guests and staffs of the love hotel we're eyeing them as they check-in, but Bokuto didn't cared for them, he only cared for his lover who was severely hurt, and unfortunately it was him who damaged him. He let Akaashi poured out his emotions once they settled into the room, he let him do whatever he wanted, hit him, say whatever it is needed for him to say, just to lighten up the hurt he's been feeling, Bokuto took it all in, he never realized Akaashi was hurting by that much. 

After all has been said and done, and as Akaashi finally calmed down, he apologized, he apologized with all of his heart, he took Akaashi into his arms and let him nest. They both apologized to each other, Bokuto apologized for not thinking about Akaashi more and only focusing on himself, and Akaashi for not expressing his feeling to Bokuto. Both of them teared up as they kiss and make up, Bokuto gave Akashi a passionate _"I'm sorry I am such a jerk" kiss_ which Akaashi happily took, ecstatic to see his lover in a happier mood and smiling, Bokuto pressed his lips harder into his, making up for all the wasted time he could've spent showing Akaashi how much he loved him. "I love you Akaashi, I know i am not the most perfect lover but i swear, i'll try harder now, to communicae with you, to make you feel how much you mean to me. I adore you Keiji, with everything in me, I really do." Bokuto said as after lifting Akaashi face away from his gently caressing it. "That's the first time you told me you love me." Akaashi said. "Eh?! Really?" Bokuto said in surprise. "Yes." Akaashi simply said. "Well then, let me make it up to you. Keiji, I Love You." Bokuto said pressing his warm lips once more into Akaashi's, not caring about his puffy red eyes, and repeating how much he loves and adores him over and over again until they eventually fell asleep cuddling.

\-----------

Mako knocked on the bathroom door asking Kuroo to finally come out. Kuroo opened after a few seconds sighing and telling the smaller man he is happy to see him. Mako apologized again to him saying he couldn't do anything but to at least accompany Akiyo and keep an eye on both of them. Kuroo noted the pain in Mako's voice, as if he's done this before, but never dared to ask. He just wanted this night to be over, probably finally ask someone for help, he can't have this thing going on for longer.

Akiyo has already set up the mini table at the middle of the room, glasses of beers lined up, snacks gently placed in a big ceramic bowl that Bokuto gave him as a Christmas present, a movie already playing, about teenagers trapped in a luxury cruise in the middle of the ocean with a billionaire psychopathic killer, which Kuroo surprisingly related to. "I feel for those poor teenagers, trapped with a psychopathic lunatic. I hope he won't catch them." Kuroo said, Mako tried to stop himself from laughing but failed, small squeaks escaped his mouth, Kuroo hearing the hilarious sounds he's making made him laugh, he on the other hand didn't held back, his usual obnoxious laughter filled the room, covering the sounds from the movie. "I see, you're making jokes now, good, I'm growing on you." Akiyo said failing to mask the irritation building up in her, handing beer to the both of them. "To a fun night. Cheers." Akiyo said raising her glass clinking it with Mako after Kuroo refused to her toast. "This'll be a fun night after you go away and stay away from me, but i guess thanks for the beer." Kuroo silently said sipping his beer. Akiyo just smiled at him as if he complimented her. "Just wait Kuroio, this will be a fun night, really, trust me." Akiyo said smiling menacingly.

\----------

They have spent the whole day together, even Hinata couldn't believe it, just months ago they were bitter rivals, just months ago they engaged into a long battle to decide who's gonna be on top. He never expected to see him again after that, but here they are side by side eating ice cream, sitting on a bench, his arms from time to time grazes Ushijima's, which sends tingles all throughout every time it happens. On paper, their combination looked impossible, one's a very intimidating presence, the other a mere presence, usually underestimated, but they one thing's the same with the two of them, both can command the tempo of the game with a single spike. Ushijima's intense power and Hinata's impeccable flight. They have that in common, they we're practically both freaks inside the court. 

"Are you enjoying your ice cream?" Ushijima said after a very long time of just silence between the two of them. "Yes! It's very good. I haven't tried the ice cream from here before, so it's nice to try and know there are other and nicer ice cream." Hinata said, although eating a cold ice cream suddenly feeling warmer as Ushijima stares at him. "Next week." Ushijima started. "What? What about next week?" Hinata asked. "I want to see you again next week." Ushijima finished, averting Hinata's eyes which surprised him. "Ah! Yes! Of course, I would love to see you too!" Hinata said as he fidgets on his seat. "But I have practice until late in the afternoon." Hinata informed the eagle who's still gazing to the opposite direction, as if not wanting him to see his peculiar expression. "Then I'll pick you up there, at Karasuno." Ushijima reasoned. "Okay, I'll wait for you then, next weekend." Hinata said, clearly blushing now. Ushijima slowly rotated his head to Hinata, his cheeks are starting sport the color of red, looking into Hinata's eyes, leaning in for a bit. "Could I kiss you?" Ushijima bluntly asked. The words flew over Hinata's head, petrifying him for a second not in an ash-colored state but into a red colored one, before composing himself after seeing Ushijima still waiting for his answer. "Ye-Yes! You may!" Hinata said quickly shutting his eyes and waited for Ushijima's lips to land on him. Ushijima after hearing Hinata's confirmation leaned in totally in him and kissed Hinata's cheeks gingerly, his lips leaving a burning sensation of Hinata. Hinata thought Ushijma's gonna kiss him on the lips, that's why he closed his eyes, so feeling Ushijima's warm lips on his cheeks made him crumple into ball, for making an assumption.

"Was it not good enough?" Ushijima asked as he looked at Hinata crumpled into a ball besides him, a few people who saw the bigger boy kissed the smaller one, are now paying attention to them, especially the two girls who we're buying ice cream at the nearby ice cream truck who accidentally eyed them as Ushijima was about to kiss Hinata. "No! No! It was good! I just, I just thought you we're gonna kiss me on the lips, that's all." Hinata said his voice grew weaker as he finish his sentence. "Isn't that a little fast? For me to kiss you on the lips on the first date?" Ushijima said. "You are really tactless, I hate you!" Hinata said his redness now spread into his ears. "I'm sorry." Ushijima apologized quickly. "Let me walk you home then." Ushijima continued as he stood up and offered his hand to Hinata.

\----------

Kuroo felt his eyes getting heavy, he can barely even hear the voices of the actors from the movie he's watching, who for sure by the looks of it, should be screaming. _Something was wrong._ He turned to look at Mako who's examining him, his eyes seems to be apologizing to him. "What the hell?" Kuroo finally said, head swaying as he tries to steady himself. "Finally, here i though it won't take effect. Finally!" Akiyo said clasping her hands. "What did you do to me? Bitch!" Kuroo said exerting intense effort and energy just to finish the sentence. "Rohypnol, my dear Tetsuro, or Roofie on a very simple explanation. Not that you'll remember it anyways." Akiyo said slowly helping him stand up and placing him on his bed. "Roofie can make you loose your mind, be more relaxed and tamed, do you know that, Tetsuro?" Akiyo said slowly unbuttoning Kuroo's pants and taking it completely off without much protest from Kuroo. "You disgusting thing." Kuroo said his consciousness slipping away. "It sedates you, makes you obey whatever it is that I will say." Akiyo said undressing herself now after successfully taking off all of Kuroo's clothings. "Akiyo. I don't think this is a good id-" Mako tried to stop his friend but Akiyo growled on her. "Shut up you faggot, get my damn phone and start videoing us!" Akiyo snapped back at Mako who stood frozen at his spot, Akiyo glared at him until he obeys her wishes, picked up her phone and started recording the despicable act being done by his so called friend. Kuroo still tried his best to resist, but the effect of the drug overpowered him. "Shhh. Shhh. Tetsuro, slow down, just think i am Kenma, okay?" Akiyo said as she planted kisses on Kuroo chest and neck. "Kenma... Kenma." Kuroo moaned, calling out Kenma's name. "Yes, Tetsuro, I am Kenma right now. Kiss me." Akiyo said placing herself on top of Kuroo and starts kissing him on the lips, with Kuroo placing his hands on her hips while still calling out his real lover's name.

Kuroo woke up the next day with Akiyo on his side, both of them still naked. Still feeling weak from whatever happened last night he leaped out of his bed and looked for his clothes, the noise woke Akiyo up. "Good morning, honey." Akiyo said rubbing her eyes, the blanket covering her dropped to his waist, revealing her naked body filled with marks from last night. "What the fuck Akiyo! What did you do to me last night! You've gone too far!" Kuroo said slipping on his pants freaked out he couldn't remember anything from last night. "Oh come on now, Tetsuro, honey. Don't say that!" Akiyo said slipping out the bed still naked. "Don't fucking call me that! Don't you fucking dare come near me, I swear I'll smack the living shit out of you!" Kuroo said his temper is at his limit, he's been trying his best to keep his cool, not expecting for things to go as far as this. "Look, Tetsuro, we we're having so much fun last night!" Akiyo tossing him her phone as the video of them having sex last night we're playing, Kuroo disgusted by what he's seeing threw the phone to the ground, smashing it into tiny pieces. "Oh don't worry, I'll just buy a new phone, plus, my cloud still has a copy of our precious moment from last night. No need to worry, honey." Akiyo said her menacing smile haunting Kuroo, he is really about to punch her a solid one. "What do you think Kenma would say if he saw the video?" Akiyo threatened. "Don't you fucking dare, bitch. I swear!" Kuroo shouted, storming out of his room running into Mako as he went downstairs. Kuroo stopped by Mako's sight. Mako looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry." was the only thing he could say. "It's her fault. But man, you have to help me, I don't know what to do anymore." Kuroo said his eyes tearing up as he lock his eyes to Mako. "I don't want to lose everything I love. So please, help me." Kuroo said falling down into his knees crying.

[Chapter 4|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rohypnol or more commonly known as Date-Rape Drug is illegal, please stay away from it and don't be like Akiyo.  
> You can get punished and even sent to jail.  
> Please be mindful and careful towards yourself and towards others.


	5. Don't Let Her Ruin Something I Love and Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things escalating quickly and out of control, Kuroo desperately asked for Mako's help. The question now is would he be able to help Kuroo?

Kuroo's sitting dejectedly on Bokuto's makeshift sofa, they've exchanged spare keys of their rooms just in case one of them loses their own keys, plus, both Kenma and Akaashi was given their own, just in case both of them stupidly lose all the key they're holding. He's been crying since this morning, after waking up in bed naked besides Akiyo, who drugged him the night before, and even showing a video of the two of them engaging in sexual activity. He knew it was partly his fault for actually letting Akiyo ran over him, he should've stopped it the moment it started, and now it has spun out of control, maybe a little too late for him to fix. He's scared at the idea of Kenma finding out what happened, scared at the thought of them breaking up once again, losing him again, he can't bare that thought, so he has to find a way to fix this, he has no other choice. "Mako." Kuroo softly whispered into the air. He's the only shot he has if he wanted to take Akiyo down.

\-----------

Bokuto received a text from Kuroo, it says, "SOS, I'm staying in your room. Something bad happened, when are you coming back?" He's at Akaashi's place since last night, after spending sometime at the love hotel, they decided to go home and spend the rest of the night at Akaashi's place, they've slowly made up after having a huge blowout. They decided to skip having sex as Akaashi would only feel, they are only having sex to resolve their problems, to which Bokuto agreed. But he can't leave Akaashi just yet, he promised to spend time and communicate to him even more. "Planning to leave here tonight to avoid traffic, probably be there very early Monday morning or very late tonight, depends on the travel time and with my mood. Sorry Ku-bro." He typed away and send. A little over ten seconds later Kuroo replied, "Ahhh. It's okay, Ushijima said he's actually on his way back. Thanks, take care, say hi to Akaashi for me." Bokuto sighed in relief, even though they are not that close to Ushijima just yet, it's better to have a familiar face than nothing, especially now that they both have conflicts to fix with their lovers, so he didn't bother asking him about his spat with Kenma, he knows it's not the right time. "Okay, you take care too." He replied, putting his phone away as Akaashi came back to the room with jellos, as they both sit down at the couch watching shows on Netflix. He settled his arms across Akaashi's shoulder pulling him closer, Akaashi's head resting his head on Bokuto's chest, feeling his warmth and his heartbeat go wild. "You're heartbeat's crazy fast." Akaashi said, moving his hands to hug Bokuto. "It always go like that whenever you touch me. Makes my heart go crazy." Bokuto said kissing Akaashi's forehead.

\----------

Kuroo texted both Bokuto and Ushijima, asking when they are coming back to the University. He really needs someone right now, someone familiar. Although he just met Ushijima, he's somewhat a nice dude and feels like he could trust the guy. Moments later the two replied, Bokuto said he can't come back until at least early Monday morning, he knew he and Akaashi patched things up and won't leave his side anytime soon. Ushijima meanwhile said he's already on his way back to the Uni. Kuroo's a little bit shocked, so he asked him why, he asked Ushijima if his date with Hinata went sour. Moments later, Ushijima replied, correcting him, saying his date with Hinata went well, and they'd be seeing each other again next weekend. Kuroo smiled for the first time since yesterday. "Lucky bastard." he breathed. He then asked Ushijima why he's already on his way back. Ushijima then explained that the only family he have is his father which is living overseas, with his mom and other family members not really communicating with them, and that he only traveled back to meet Hinata. Kuroo chuckled at the thought. "You must be really into shrimpy huh?! And what's with all the luggage?" Kuroo asked Ushijima again, getting to know the eagle even more. Ushijima didn't reply after that. "I'm at Bokuto's room." Kuroo replied after a while, guessing the eagle's already here that's why he didn't replied. And as he predicted it, Ushijima came knocking at Bokuto's door. Kuroo opening it for him, letting him in. "I think, I'm starting to get the way you think." Kuroo said smiling slyly. "Distract me! Tell me all the details about your date with Hinata!" Kuroo said throwing his arm around Ushijima, guiding him to the living room.

\-----------

"Ahhhhhh! Kenma! That was a date? Right? Riiiiiiight?!" Hinata said as Kenma oulled away his phone away from his ear a bit, Hinata's voice could be too much sometimes. "Yes, he did offer you to walk home, treat you to meals and kissed you. That says "It's a date" all over everywhere." Kenma said. "Ahhh, but I only let him walk me to the nearest bus stop, walking me home would take so long!" Hinata said. "Well, no matter how you spin it, he's into you. Don't you like it?" Kenma asked. "Well, yes, I appreciate him more and more, I thought we we're heaven and earth in difference but, he's just amazing, and sweet and stuff." Hinata said. "Well then, there goes your answer. You like him too, that's good, you are finally moving on after your relationship with Kageyama." Kenma said delighted that his friend's moving forward. Hinata hummed in the other line as a sign of agreement. 

"Anyways, how're you and Kuroo-san doing? He called Ushijima at one point last night." Hinata continued. "Well, I was pissed, but now not really, I'm just waiting for him to call or something, I'm not mad anymore, I'm trying to be an understanding lover. This is a nice start." Kenma said "That's so sweet!" Hianata said Kenma heard the background noises, he is pretty much sure, Hinata's with the Karasuno team. "Yeah, we can go on double or even triple dates now, our boyfriends attending one University and playing for one of the best collegiate teams. That sounds nice." Kenma said gleefully. "Eh? Ushijima's not yet my boyfriend you know!" Hinata protested. "Not yet, but soon." Kenma teased the crow. He heard the noise grew louder and louder until he heard Hinata screamed something before the call got cut. This usually happens when the Karasuno boys get into it. Hinata will probably text or call him later or tomorrow. 

\----------

Kuroo finally convinced Ushijima to accompany him to the Economics department, Ushijima refused multiple times, but when Kuroo told the eagle that there is a sweets shop near the building that sells Hinata's favorite bean candies, he quickly got up and agreed to accompany Kuroo. Kuroo snickered behind Ushijima. "I finally know how your wheels turn Ushijima." Kuroo said after figuring out Ushijima's personality and his weakness; Hinata. It wasn't the sweets shop he was after, it was Mako, Akiyo's confidant. He has to talk to him and convince him to help bring Akiyo down.

All of the professors and instructors are out on their respective lectures, except for one, Mako. Kuroo grinned as he sees him buried on his laptop typing away. Ushijima stayed at the sweets shop to try some candy flavors, and to check what should he buy for Hinata, but promised to catch up to him after surveying the candies. Kuroo quietly sneaked behind Mako, to his surprise, Mako was not doing any of his Economics related work, but instead he is doing Akiyo's works, all of her work piled onto him. "That's just sad." Kuroo said behind Mako's ears making him leap out of his chair. "Oh, crap, i'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Kuroo said offering his hand to help the smaller boy. "That's okay, I'm just a little sleep deprived" Mako admitted. "Well duh, If you're doing work fit for two people you'll get that." Kuroo said, emphatically to Mako. "Why are you doing this to your self? Just because Akiyo said? You know better than I do that Akiyo's a bully! We should stop her! You and I." Kuroo continued. "I- I can't, I don't want to anger her. It's too risky." Mako pleaded. "What?!" Kuroo said not believing to the amount of stupidity Mako is showing. "Are you kidding me? What does she have that you're so afraid of?" Kuroo pressed on. "Well.. What if she asks my husband to divorce me for angering her? I can't bear Arthur leaving me!" Mako said tearing up. "Wow, you're stupid huh?" Kuroo can't hide his frustration. "Well, if your relationship with your husband is only built with Akiyo's bullying, what's good with that?! And do you seriously think Arthur jus loved you because Akiyo told him so? Has he ever made you feel his love for you is fake?" Kuroo said, pulling a nearby chair and seating in front of Mako, leveling with him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Well, no, we've been happy, he even got mad when i told him Akiyo's here. He said to stay away from her." Mako answered. "See! That's the answer to you problems, Arthur doesn't care about her anymore and so should you! Don't let a single evil wench control your life! Help me take her down! Don't let her ruin something I love and treasure." Kuroo said his eyes burning with passion.

"You must really love Kenma huh?" Mako said closing his laptop. "I do. I've lost him once and I can't afford to lose him again." Kuroo said readjusting on his seat. "You we're calling out for him last night, even after every thing Akiyo did to you, you we're calling out for him. I'm really sorry about every thing, it wasn't my intention to take part with her plans." Mako cleared himself and his guilt. "That's forgiven, and I'm sorry for raising my voice earlier and calling you stupid." Kuroo apologized. "Nah, that's okay, i've handled worst." Mako said opening his laptop again. "So, when do you want to take her down?" Mako said, eyes gazing at Kuroo. "Soon as possible. But knowing her she won't let me go home the next weekend, and of course she got me monitored whole week." Kuroo started. "So, you want me to help you get home undisturbed this weekend?" Mako asked. "Yes, or at least one day then I can go back here totally unnoticed, I just need a day to clear everything out with Kenma., then after that we can take her down! and get rid of her from our lifes for good!" Kuroo said, excitement building up on his core. "Okay, I just have the plans for all this. I'll distract her for a day so make sure you'll be back on Sunday. And on Monday, there is an all professor and instructors meeting, and there we can take her out." Mako said, his eyes returning Kuroo's passion. "So you have a plan?" Kuroo asked. "I do, let me work on it, and come Tuesday, she's gone." Mako said as if after saying the sentence lifted him from all the burdens Akiyo made him suffer. Kuroo nodded and hugged Mako. "Kuroo, I'm a professor and you're a student, plus, I'm married..." Mako trailed off, to which Kuroo laughed and apologized.

Kuroo exited the Economics building happily the cold breeze hitting his face just right. Ushijima saw him and approached him, still chewing some candies from the shop just across the street. "How did it go Tetsuro?" Ushijima said munching on a mango flavored gum. "It went well. I feel great, let's go back to our building, i need to call Kenma."

[Chapter 5|END]


	6. I'll Wait For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After convincing Mako to stand up for himself and help him take down Akiyo, Kuroo's task now is to come clean to Kenma about all the things that has happened.
> 
> How would Kenma react to this?
> 
> And, would Mako really help Kuroo?

It's already ten in the evening, and Kuroo's been staring at his phone for hours now, Ushijima already went out for his usual night jogging, Bokuto said he's already on his way back to the University and might actually get there in a few, he talked to Mako earlier and convinced him to take Akiyo down with him, and now his task is to finally come clean and tell Kenma everything that has happened, he's rattled by the thought of Kenma finding out about all this through phone, and he can't go home now, and he can't wait until the weekend to tell him, he needs to start now, tonight or it might get interrupted again by Akiyo, but he doesn't know what to say, or how to even start. It may be good to wait until Bokuto comes home or even Ushijima to be here just so he can feel comfortable and not so alone.

He ruffled his hair violently as he sat down on his bed, "Screw it!" Kuroo sighed dialing Kenma's phone number, after a few rings to call got picked up. "Hello, Kitten?"

\-----------

Ushijima just finished the final lap of his routinely night jogging, and he just sent Hinata a selfie when he spotted Bokuto dragging hi luggage from afar, without second thoughts he approached the owl to give him a hand. "Oh! Ushijima? You're all sweaty!" Bokuto said handing him one of his bags when he reached for one. "I just finished my nightly jogging." He answered as they both walked back to their dormitory building. "So, how's Kuroo? I heard about everything that happened, holy hell, I'm surprised he haven't attacked Akiyo, I mean if I we're on his position I would've snapped instantly." Bokuto said. "He's been stressed, but he's okay. He's on his room." Ushijima simply said. "Dude, you need to clean that sweaty face and body of yours." Bokuto said eyeing Ushijima. "After I help you with this." Ushijima answered, his phone suddenly beeped, Hinata replied to his selfie just earlier with his own selfie, Hinata sent him a picture of him self eating Churros, little chocolate stains his cheeks and flashing his big smile to the camera. Bokuto saw Ushijima blushed as he opened the message. "Ha! Are you blushing! Ha! You're totally blushing on Shrimpy's photo! I mean he does look cute in that!" Bokuto said teasing the eagle which in turn averted his gaze to hide his rare emotion. "I'm gonna head to my room first." Ushijima said handing Bokuto his bag before quickly walking away towards his room. "He is one big ball of fluff." Bokuto said as he drag his stuff until he reached Kuroo's door and knocked.

\-----------

It was about to turn eleven in the evening when Kenma's phone starts ringing, it took a few rings before Kenma answered the phone but once he hear who was on the other line, he quickly perked up like he was up hours ago. "Kuroo? Hey, It's late, what are you still doing up?" Kenma said he tried and succeeded to make his voice fine and fresh. "Well, I can't sleep, and I know we had a fight the last time and we haven't talked about it, so, here I am calling you, kitten." Kuroo said his voice calm and sweet. "Don't worry too much about it Kuroo, I understand, transitioning from High School to College is hard, especially playing for a new team, so don't worry too much about it." Kenma said. "I know and I'm happy but I need to tell you another thing." Kuroo said there was a brief pause before he starts talking again. "Akiyo's here, in this University as my college instructor." Kuroo said, cringing as the words flood out of his mouth, expecting the worst reaction from Kenma. "I know that, I know Akiyo's there." Kenma simply said, his voice clear and calm.

"What? You know? How?" Kuroo asked. "Well, Bokuto told Akaashi about five seconds after finding out she's your new college instructor. Akaashi then told me. So i knew five seconds after you." Kenma answered hiding a small laughter behind his tone. "That air head owl! Then, why'd you never said anything?" Kuroo asked once again. "Well, I trust you, I guess, and I want to hear it from you. And I know you promised to me that you won't hurt me and i trust with you with your word." Kenma said. Kuroo felt warm on the inside as he heard that from Kenma. "Thank you, kitten." "Oh, and Bokuto already spilled that you have a plan to stop Akiyo?" It was Kenma's turn to ask. "Yeah, I suspect Bokuto had already told everyone huh?" Kuroo said rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, I just want you to know that I'm here. I trust you and I love you, Kuroo. I love you so much. I know this will be all over soon." Kenma said, his voice sending tingling sensations all over Kuroo's body. "Yes, kitten, everything would be over soon, and I'm coming home this weekend no matter what, there are few more thing i'd like to tell you, something needed to be said personally." Kuroo admitted. Kenma just hummed on the other line. "I'll wait for you." Kenma silently said. "I love you." Kenma continued. "I love you more." Kuroo answered. "I love you most." Kenma said.

\----------

Kuroo and Kenma spent more time talking through the phone about what happened the past week in their respective lives, disregarding the negative ones, focusing more on how Nekoma's doing well with Tora's intense passion and Kenma's logical reasoning and skills, how they easily advanced to the quarter finals of the spring tournament with Lev's brilliance offensively and his steady improvement on his defensive abilities. Kuroo then told Kenma his excitement for their first upcoming match as college players and that he is hoping to play even just for a short period of time. They continue talking until Kenma told Kuroo he's already tired and sappy and ask to sleep, to which Kuroo obliged, telling him to send naughty pictures again, to which Kenma bluntly denied. After telling i love you's again for another five minutes, Kenma finally ended the call. Kuroo felt a big boulder was lifted away from him, knowing how Kenma grew in such little time and proud at how far his kitten had come, he's still that socially awkward person, but now he's starting to develop different dimensions in his personality that Kuroo wants to discover himself, Kuroo cannot stop smiling at how lucky he is to have Kenma. As a sudden knock on his door snapped him out of his daze.

When he opened the door, Bokuto's standing teeth bare in a stupid smile he usually give Kuroo to annoy him. "You air head! So you've been babbling to Akaashi about everything that has been happening here!" Kuroo said as he pulled Bokuto inside him room. "Well, thank god for that! Akaashi told Kenma, Kenma decided to trust you and then you told him and ka~blam! everything's still fine! What's wrong with that?" Bokuto said. Kuroo knew Bokuto was right, at the very least it did something that benefited him and his relationship with Kenma. "Who how're you and Akaashi? broken up, I believe?" Kuroo said realeasing Bokuto from his grip. "Well, no! Duh! We love each other. And I promise him to spend more time with him and not just volleyball. Hard to do for sure but, I don't want to hurt Akaashi anymore, and neither to lose him, so i'm trying my best." Bokuto said sitting besides Kuroo as they settle on his couch, Kuroo grabbed two beers from his fridge, opening it and handing Bokuto one.

"Dude it's like five hours till our class, getting drunk, is it really a good idea?" Bokuto said grabbing the beer looking at Kuroo, expecting his answer. "Dude, isn't it the dream? Attending class drunk!?" Kuroo said as he clinked the bottles together. Bokuto shrugs and drinks instead. "Ahhh screw it! It's Akiyo's class anyways so who cares, right?!" Bokuto said as both of them laughed their asses off. "Where's Ushijima anyways?" Kuroo asked, remembering Ushijima went for a jog hours ago. "Oh, I actually bumped into him and walked with him, Shrimpy sent him a cute photo that sent him wild! So I guess he is on his bathroom right now, If you know what I mean?" Bokuto said raising an eye-brow to Kuroo. After a few seconds Kuroo got what Bokuto meant, and they both burst into laughter once again. They spent a few more hours drinking and sharing stories, making fun of each other and prank calling anyone they know, until they pass out from drunkenness.

Kuroo opened his eyes slowly, as he was awakened by something poking his cheeks. He swiveled his head to it's direction and he saw Ushijima holding a beer bottle poking him with it, with Bokuto sitting on the ground by his side yawning and stretching. "We will be late for class if we don't hurry up." Ushijima said, turning towards the owl, lifting him up in the air before tossing him to the bathroom. "Shower. You stink." he ordered Bokuto who obeyed while begrudging. "You too, go to his room and shower. Now." Ushijima's intense aura made Kuroo obeyed him without saying a word or complaining.

\-----------

About an hour later, the trio entered the lecture room, already filled with other students, they sat in their usual seats and waited for the instructor to come in, a little while later, Mako's head popped up of the room, waving at Kuroo to come meet him outside. "Hey, what's up?" Kuroo said. "The plan? It's a go! I talked to Arthur last night, and he supported me! Your right, he loves me! He doesn't care about anything or anyone but me, so the plan's a go, alright?" Mako said tearing up a bit. "That's really good news, i got my end checked last night too, All's good with Kenma. This weekend, Saturday i'll be with him then be back at Sunday." Kuroo started. "Then on Monday, at the monthly meeting, we'll take Akiyo down!" Mako finished. Both of them smiled at each other. "How are you going to take her down?" Kuroo asked, glancing back-and-forth to check if Akiyo's coming. "It's a little barbaric, but don't worry, you'll be safe, last night, before she came back from her seminar I hacked into her laptop, and discovered various malicious things that connects to her! I'll be using that." Mako said. As Akiyo strided towards them, "Hey! What are you guys doing here? Being all chummy and whatever, making me jealous." Akiyo said. ""Hey, honey, you missed me? I'm sorry I had to be at a seminar, sent you like a million text but you never replied." Akiyo said placing her hands on Kuroo's chest. "I blocked you, you wench." Kuroo said slapping her hands off of him and going back inside the room without saying anything.

"What are you guys talking about? Mako?" Akiyo, her smile quickly faded into a frown. "What? Nothing! It was nothing!" Mako said panicky. Akiyo glared at him harder, tilting her head to the side as if challenging him. "He! He just asked for help okay?!" Mako conceded. "What kind of help? Tell me now!" Akiyo said grabbing him by the wrist. "He, he- he asked if I can delete your video together." Mako lied. Akiyo's expression softened. "And what did you say?" She asked, not realeasing his hands from her clutches. "Of course I declined. I told him I don't want to anger you." Mako once again lied, surprised by his calmness, he never thought he could lie in Akiyo's face. "Good boy. Now scram and finish my exam papers, okay?" Akiyo said as she pat Mako's head.

"Oh, you are so screwed Akiyo. I can't wait to get rid of you!" Mako thought himself with his new found confidence, glancing at Kuroo from the window, giving him a thumbs up and a small smile before heading off. Kuroo on the other hand sighed in relief, thinking to just bear with it a little more, and come Monday all of this will be over. Akiyo walked into the room, looked straight to Kuroo and smiled, Kuroo, smiled back as sweet as adorable as he can, which surprised Akiyo.

 

[Chapter 6|END]


	7. Was He Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has to go home to personally have a talk with Kenma, to tell him the entire story left to be said, he has to do it while Akiyo is distracted by Mako and Bokuto.
> 
> Meanwhile, Kagayema found out Hinata is now dating Ushijima, and is actually planning to go on another date with him.

The week went by so fast, yet it felt like a lifetime for Kuroo, he cannot believe it has been only the second week since he started his collegiate life, and yet a million things has already happened, all thanks to Akiyo and her defective brain. Monday went by like a breeze, he and Mako we're caught by Akiyo talking, but Mako successfully fooled his so called friend into thinking they are still on the same side, Tuesday drag by after Akiyo spent all her remaining time watching and cheering for Kuroo while he, together with Bokuto and Ushijima participated in their first friendly match against a neighboring collegiate team, the trio impressed both their coach, the opponent's coach as well as the starting six at how they played together, considering they are first years and are playing as the reserves. Ushijima of course, being one of the top three aces in the country are expected to perform beyond limits and expectations, meanwhile the lesser known Bokuto and Kuroo, made a name for themselves, Bokuto with his sharp cut spikes that evaded the biggest of blockers and Kuroo's scheming ability, blocking prowess and his ability to provoke and distract his opponents. 

At the end of the match the trio felt accomplished that they shined in the match, although Kuroo felt a little annoyed by the fact that Akiyo was acting like her girlfriend, even though he rejected her coming into him multiple times, not even thinking about the fact that she was an instructor and he was a student. Other collegiate players and students we're pretty jealous of him, talking behind his back and all, tho, Bokuto and Ushijima had his back the whole time, snapping and scaring the spineless cowards away from them. After everything wrapped up, while they're at the changing room he received a text from Mako saying, the distraction for Akiyo is set, but he'll need help from his trusted friends, to which Bokuto and Ushijima agreed to help, Kuroo was a bit in shock to hear Ushijima agreeing without any notions, but explained he can relate to how he is feeling, about being misunderstood and used by a despicable human beings. Which made Bokuto tear up in a comedic way and hug Ushijima, announcing he is officially one of them from that day on.

Wednesday went by, in a snap of a finger, still fresh from their brilliant showing the last time, the coach entrusted them to play in the annual game against alumni players, watched by hundreds of people both from in and out of the University, that was attracted by the Panther's famous alumnus who're now playing for different club teams and students who are already fans of the current volleyball team. Ushijima, no questions asked was picked to play as a starter replacing a third year spiker, both Kuroo and Bokuto came off the bench after the current Panther's team lost two sets, they we're inserted into the third set by the coach with Ushijima as a gamble, which paid off, as the trio held their own against much seasoned players and stretched the game to a deciding fifth set, energizing the crowd. Inevitably, Bokuto lost his rhythm and emo-Bokuto showed up, messing up two plays, pushing the alumnus team into match point, but Kuroo's calm play style and amazing abilities to connect the ball, added by Ushijima's power which grew the longer the match stretched proved to be the Panther's saving grace, Kuroo scored via two back to back blocks and with Ushijima's final power spike ended the game with the score 14-16, in favor of the current Panther's team, which rejoiced as this is the first time the current players win a game against the alumnus team.

Thursday was a disaster, Akiyo spent the whole day following Kuroo like a tail, much to his annoyance, and the annoyance of the jealous students, not understanding why the beauty was constantly getting rejected by the lanky, rooster head guy. Kuroo bit his tongue and sucked it up as Mako together with Bokuto was on Akiyo's aprtment gathering more evidences to all of her malevolence, discovering Kuroo isn't the only boy she's fond of, there's two more college students she's been seeing and has a relationship with, a second year pre-law student and another third year social work student. More and more evidences, proving she's a corrupted individual.

And today, Friday, the coach announced the line up the Panthers would use for next week's opening game for the upcoming intercollegiate tournament, The trio was bestowed with the honor to play as part of the starters together with the team's current ace, first setter and libero, much to the delight of Bokuto and Kuroo, who worked hard to be at par with Ushijima's performance.

\----------

Hinata's currently resting at the club room watching the video Kenma sent him, the video playing was the game Ushijima, Kuroo and Bokuto played against the Panther's alumnus players. His eyes are focused on Ushijima, his flight, the power spikes he do and the intensity on his eyes that overwhelmed him, even tho he knows the game happened days ago. He even tried to pause and unpause to video when Ushijima's close up was on full display, trying to get good screenshots of him, he then remembered the photo he sent of himself right after his routinely night jog, how messy and sweaty he is, but his face remained calm and yet powerful his face and presence is, the thought sent instant shivers into his body making him roll over the room back and forth. He can't believe he's actually feeling this attraction towards Ushijima, when in fact just months ago, they we're in a heated battle on opposites sides of the court. 

He continued pausing and unpausing the video until he got a good one, he sat up to rejoice and threw his phone up in the air, proud that he actually got a clear screenshot of Ushijima's handsome face. As soon as he lifted his phone up, Kageyama entered the room, fresh after their jog up the hill nearby. He saw Hinata's phone and saw Ushijima's face. "Hey! Are you watching Ushijima's collegiate games? I Hear Bokuto and Kuroo are his teammates! Let me see!" Kageyama quickly dropped his bottle of water and towel to check out Hinata's video sent by Kenma. Hinata panicked as his screenshot of Ushijima's still loading to be sent on his cloud. Kageyama thinking it was still paused and that Hinata's trying to hog the video for himself tried to play what's on-screen and instead swiped the screen revealing another photo of Ushijima, the one he sent last night, after his jog.

Hinata froze in fear, he haven't told anyone that he and Ushijima went on a date the last time and were actually to see each other again this weekend, the only living souls who knew were the pairs of Kenma and Kuroo, and Bokuto and Akaashi, and his mom who also saw the photo last night after he carelessly left his phone unlocked at the dinner table. His relationship with Kageyama has gone pretty much back to normal ever since they've broke up, although he admits that there are still some weird tensions between them every now and then, especially now that they are the two anchors of the team's offense. Add to the fact that Kageyama hasn't dated anyone ever since then, he just doesn't know how he would react. "Oh, that's, uh, a picture of Ushijima." Kageyama slowly said matching the pace of his head as it turned to look at Hinata. "Ahhhh, yeah, it is." Hinata said slowly taking away his phone from Kageyama's sight. "If you want to watch the game they played against the alumnus team, I can send it to you! They played amazingly!" Hinata said, he knows the topic of volleyball would distract Kageyama from the photos. "Why do you have those?" Kageyama asked. "What? Kenma sent it to me. You Kuroo and Bokuto-san played for the firs-" Hinata said but was cut off by Kageyama. "What I mean was Ushijima's picture. Not the screenshot from the game, but the other one, the one that looked like, it was personally sent by him to you." Kageyama saud, his tone smudged with a weird tone. "Wha- What? He sent it to me last night! Why the hell are you as-" He tried to speak but was cut off again. "Why?! Why would he sent a picture like that to you? Huh?! What, are you guys dating now?" Kageyama said his voice rising every second. "Don't cut me off! And yes, what if we're dating now? Why do you care? Are you jealous?" Hinata said, the words came out of his mouth uncontrollably. Kageyama's body stiffened, his face washed by emotions Hinata's really familiar with. "Kageyama, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout or anything." Hinata apologized quickly, not wanting it to be blown out of proportion. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm sorry I over reacted." Kageyama said, turning back to pick up his water bottle and towel, stopping by the door. "Ahhhh, yes, can you send me a copy of that match? I'd like to watch the game. Thanks." Kageyama said emotionless as he disappeared out of the club room, his steps down the metal stairs can be heard. Hinata meanwhile, stunned stayed fixed at his position inside the club room. "Was he? Was he jealous?" He whispered into the air.

\----------

Friday evening came the trio just came home after their celebratory party with the team, everyone congratulated them including the former starting six who vowed to work harder to try and take their place from them. Meanwhile, the current ace thanked the three for picking to attend and play for the Panthers, he is now happy to retire and watch from the sidelines knowing the team is with well rounded players. Although he took note at Bokuto's sudden mood swing in the middle of the match, to which Kuroo explained the origins of that story, explaining it's a regular event with Bokuto and the only one who can practically solve it is Akaashi, his high school setter. To which the ace and also the captain of the team joked, that Akaashi should attend and play for the Panthers as well, since the first and second setters of the team are also graduating. Which prompted Kuroo to ask if his setter Kenma can also try for the try outs, to which he allowed, Ushijima overhearing the conversation, also suggested to let Hinata receive an invitation, to which the captain also agreed, with Kuroo noting that he probably only agreed as he's already drunk. But never the less, Kuroo imagined how awesome it is, if Hinata, Kenma and Akaashi got in and actually play for the Panthers. The trio together playing with their respective lovers. How awesome would that be.

The trio sprawled at Ushijima's living room, which is far cleaner than the other two, hence the decision to stay there, in addition to Ushijima's high alcohol tolerance. "Boktuo, are you dead? 'cause i feel like im dead!" Kuroo said as he crawled to Ushijima's fridge, hoping to find anything doo to drink to wash away the alcohol, only to find bitter healthy vegetable smoothies and shakes inside. Kuroo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What the hell Ushijima? Don't you have soda's or anything not healthy?" Kuroo complained slamming the fridge. "No, I only drink healthy beverages." He straight up answered. "Well that won't do if you want to date Hinata, He breathes to consume unhealthy things, you know?" Bokuto said trying his hardest not to vomit on Ushijima's carpet. "Is that so." Ushijima said, as if greatly thinking about deciding to try unhealthy food and drinks. "Wow, you're so into him huh." Kuroo asked. Ushijima stayed quiet for a bit. "I guess I am Into Hinata Shoyou." He then said. Both Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Looks like the alcohol did have an effect on you!" Bokuto said rolling over the carpet like a dog.

\----------

Kuroo got a text from Mako, asking to meet up. He replied that he is at room 4, Ushijima's, a little while later a knock on the dor was heard, Ushijimas went to get Mako, who was shocked to see Kuroo sprawled at the floor gasping for air trying not laugh at Bokuto who is making funny faces besides him. "They've been like that for over an hour now." Ushijima said. Mako knelt down beside Kuroo, grabbing him by the collar, shaking him violently to wake him up, but instead it made Kuroo laugh harder. "Kuroo! come on! the plan's a go now!" Mako said. "Plan? What plan?" Kuroo said in a drunken tone. "The plan. Akiyo. You going back home to talk to Kenma. Making your way back here before she notices? Why did you drink tonight of all days?!" Mako said panicking a little. "How are you supposed to go home in that state?" Mako continued. "Oh shit! I forgot! Holy shit!" Kuroo said slapping himself awake. "I'll drive him home, I know how to drive, and on our way back, I can sober him up." Ushijima suggested. "Really?! How?!" Mako said. "My father had this thing, he taught me how to make a drink that would make you sober after you drink it, I can buy the ingerdient at a 24 hour convenient store." Ushijima said, already grabbing a jacket ready to drive. Bokuto stood up in front of the eagle, tearing up, he hugged him. "Holy shit Ushijima! It's like we met you here for this reason! You saved us! You saved Kuroo's life, his future!" Bokuto said as he bawled making the other three uncomfortable. "Take his phone, call Akaashi, he can calm him down, and distract Akiyo as much as you can. Well be back soon." Kuroo said walking in a zigzag pattern to the door, Ushijima ultimately held him and helped him walk better. "We'll be going now. Update us what's happening, we'll be back as soon as we can." Ushijima said to Mako. Mako nodded as a reply, he took Bokuto's phone from his pocket as he's still bawling besides him, dialing Akaashi's number.

"Oi, Ushijima, make sure you drive carefully and not scratch my car!" Kuroo said as he slumped in the passenger's seat. "Do you want me to go slow and risk it or drive fast so you can sober up faster and get this over with?" Ushijima said straight up. Kuroo thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay, go fast!" Kuroo said slumping again on the passenger's seat. Ushijima started the engines of the car and drove off.

\----------

Mako received a text from Akiyo, asking him to go to her apartment. "Oh no." Mako whispered to himself. Bokuto's still on the phone with his boyfriend still crying about something. "I can't leave him here!" He said. Another minutes passes and he got another text from Akiyo, asking where he is and telling him to hurry up. He had no choice, he can't leave Bokuto, so he decided to take him to Akiyo's place. About fifteen minutes later and a holw lot of curses in form of texts from Akiyo, they finally arrived at her place. Once she opened her door, she was about to scold Mako when she saw Bokuto slumped against Mako, gnawing on a piece of bread he snatched from Ushijima's place. "What the hell?" Akiyo said. "I'm sorry!" was the only thing Mako could say as they make their way inside. "You have to make sure that idiot would not vomit in here, Mako. Or I swear to you!" AAkiyo started to yell at him, which was pretty much every time they were alone together, in public she acts sweet towards him. He found it funny now. "Where is Kuroo anyway, and that other dude, the quiet one." Akiyo asked. "Uh.. UH, Kuroo is.." Mako struggled to find a lie to tell Akiyo, a lie that's believable enough to satisfy Akiyo. "Where the hell is he? Tell me you faggot!" Akiyo said losing her patience. Mako panicked when Bokuto drunkenly answered her. "Scavenger hunt! He's out to buy you something soft and pink!" Bokuto said giggling, he's still on the phone with Akaashi. Mako assumed it was Akaashi who thought of that lie, he must've hear Akiyo's yelling and told Bokuto to tell that, he must be really smart. 

"Really? a gift for me?! Oh my god!" Akiyo said, suddenly being swept away by her emotions. Mako sighed this will distract her for a bit more, and he'll make sure to slow down his work so they'll spend more time working on her things. "But Kuroo needs to hurry." Mako said unconscious he said it out loud. "Oh yeah? Why is that?!" Akiyo heard him. Mako's face dropped, he cursed himself for being such a stupid idiot. "Well, because he has like, 5 more stuff in line to buy for you after the pink one!" Bokuto said, Akaashi on his ear saving the situation again. Akiyo stared at Bokuto then Mako for a bit examining both of them. Mako take a huge gulp of his own saliva, trying to push the nerves on his throat down. "He better make those gifts worth it and pretty!" Akiyo said. Mako sighed and Bokuto laughed.

\----------

Ushijima and Kuroo already arrived at a 24 hour convenient store, Ushijima already finished buying the ingredients for his drink and asked the store clerk to use the store's blender. After blending and making the drink he gave it to Kuroo he was slumped at the bench outside of the store. "Drink, all of it, no matter what." Ushijima said. Kuroo grabbed the drink sniffed it a bit before giving it a try. After a few seconds, Kuroo vomited the drink. "What the fuck is that! That's disgusting!" Kuroo protested. "It's has secret ingredients, do not ask, just drink. In no time it will take effect and sober you up." Ushijima explained. Kuroo bit his lip. "Just do it so we can go, we are wasting time here." Ushijima said. "You tactless piece of shit! dammit!" Kuroo said as he bravely down the rest of the drink. "Fuck!" Kuroo yelled trying to keep the drink down in his stomach. "Okay! Let's go before I puke again!" Kuroo said. Ushijima then texted Mako an update at their whereabouts.

"At least an hour to get there, hold on." Ushijima said as he start to drive. "Yeah i'll just rest, wake me up when we're near Kenma's place." Kuroo said placing his phone at the holder, open in it, is the GPS location of Kenma's house to guide Ushijima. "We can make it Kuroo, just hold on" Ushijima assured him. "Thanks, I sure owe you a lot now. Ushijima." Kuroo said readjusting on his seat trying to find the most comfortable position for him. "Well you can repay me with one thing." Ushijima said. "We'll I'm in love with Kenma so you can't have me." Kuroo said. "Well that is not what I want." Ushijima said, making Kuroo laugh. "I'm just messing around, what do you want?" Kuroo asked looking at Ushijima's serious face from the reflection of the the heavy tinted car window. "Help me with Hinata Shoyou. I want him to be mine." Ushijima said, his eye's glimmer as it was hit by the street lights. Kuroo made a surprised face before smirking, thinking Ushijima is really smitten by Hinata. "Alright, maybe I can't help with that, but surely Kenma can. I'll tell him, so drive faster." Kuroo said, and was shocked to see Ushijima's face, a mix of smiling and blushing together formed on his face. "Deal." Ushijima said as he accelerate the car even faster in the empty streets.

[Chapter 7|END]


	8. We're Back. You Wench.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's racing against the clock to talk to Kenma before making his way back at the university, Akiyo must never find out he sneaked out or his and Mako's plan of exposing her wickedness would be for nothing.

Ushijima and Kuroo arrived at Kenma's house about thirty minutes later after stopping by a convenient store. Kuroo who slept through the thirty minutes was already feeling better, although admitted he's still reeking the smell of alcohol. "That drink you made was awesome. Tastes disgusting but really effective." Kuroo said patting his new friends shoulders. "Wait here, I'll be the one to talk to Kenma, I already texted him earlier that i'll be home so he's up, probably playing with my Xbox." Kuroo continued as Ushijima sat on the hood of the red car, he gave Kuroo a little nod as the lanky guy finds his way into Kenma's house.

As soon as Kuroo disappeared inside the house, Ushijima pulled out his phone to update Mako, who's still trying his best to distract and delay Akiyo, not letting her figure out Kuroo's gone all the while having to deal with a drunk Bokuto, although, Akaashi, Bokuto's boyfriend, even thru the phone is helping greatly. After a while, getting bored, he pulled his phone out again, looking at Hinata's photo that he sent earlier, he can't help smiling and feeling weird sensations inside his stomach, which he normally get if he's playing against a really strong opponent, the same feeling he felt battling Karasuno the last time. Then he looked back at how Kuroo and Bokuto teased him and his apparent feelings towards Hinata, and compared it to how he really feels. "It's not that different." he softly whispered, sending Hinata another selfie of his, this time around flashing his rare smile.

\----------

Akiyo's asleep on her bed, So is Bokuto, who's deep in sleep, even sucking on his thumbs like an infant. Mako, who just got off the phone with Akaashi sighed in relief, with Akiyo deep in her beauty sleep, bought them a little bit more time to let Kuroo finish his private talk with Kenma, to even move their plans forward. He's ready. He's ready to free himself from Akiyo clutches, with his husbands support behind him and new found friends, he's dedicated not only to help Kuroo but help himself as well. 

Bokuto suddenly jolt awake. Surprising Mako. "Hey?" Mako said softly and putting his hands on his lips to signal Bokuto to keep quiet, not wanting to wake Akiyo up. Bokuto nodded, leaning in to Mako whispering to him, asking what the hell has happened and was confused what they are doing at Akiyo's place. Mako filled him in as he handed his phone back to him, quickly inspecting his phone for more clues on what happened that he and Mako doesn't know about. He also called Akaashi once again to check all the things they talked about, and to his relief Akaashi told him he only talked about normal dirty stuff he usually and that he sent him many dirty photos of himself, which he usually does. Bokuto laughed and apologized to his boyfriend, adding he's relieved he didn't do anything stupid and hurtful towards him. Akaashi disregarded that thought from Bokuto and reassured him their relationship is getting better and better, deeper and deeper the longer they are together. Bokuto then promised Akaashi that he will take him to the opening games to watch him bring the house down, and show the entire university how proud he is having Akaashi as his boyfriend, he also informed him that the coach would like to see him and potentially have him on the team next year, which excites both Bokuto and Akaashi. "I can't imagine playing the best game in the world without you, Akaashi. I love you." Bokuto said. "I love you more Bokuto-san, I promise to work hard to be by your side again." Akaashi sad, before Bokuto said their goodbyes, focusing on the current situation with Akiyo.

\-----------

Ushijima received another text from Mako, telling them they have to be back before Akiyo suspects a thing, and that they should also buy several stuffs for Akiyo, as they lied about her that Kuroo and Bokuto has been playing Scavenger Hunt. Ushijima tilted his head a little at the thought, also thinking where the hell can they buy stuff at this hour. It has been roughly thirty minutes since Kuroo went in, He already sent Hinata a couple of photos, Hinata sent his own photos, mostly of himself lying on his bed, on his cute little black pajamas, oddly enough, it turned him on. He waited for another five minutes before deciding to come and check up and tell him it's time to go.

Ushijima went inside by the unlocked door, the house was quiet, the only sound can be heard was his heavy footsteps, a little while longer as he approach the living room, Kuroo's voice called out to him. "Ushijima? That you? Come here." He said inviting and allowing Ushijima to come in, signalling their talk was already over. As he make his way inside, he saw Kenma buried deep into Kuroos arms making sob noises every now and then arms wrapped tightly around Kuroo, both of the lying on the couch Kuroo, rubbing his puffy red eyes fresh from crying." I'm sorry to break you apart at this time, but Kuroo, Mako said we had to go, we have to better soon." Ushijima said. Kuroo nodded and tried to sit up only to be pushed down again by a struggling Kenma. "Hey, kitten. I need to go, for now. Come on. It'll be over soon, really soon, i promise." Kuroo said rubbing Kenma's back comforting him, planting a kiss on his head. After a few more convincing and tugging and pulling Kenma finally let go, Kuroo went to the bathroom to clean himself up, leaving Kenma and Ushijima at the living room, Ushijima looked at Kenma who was also looking at him, his puffy red eyes and nose still dripping with snot didn't distract him from the golden eyes burning into him. "Thank you for helping Kuroo." Kenma said. "It was nothing, he's a good friend. Tho, annoying sometimes." Ushijima said. Kenma giggled a bit. "Hinata was right you are very tactless." Kenma said grabbing a tissue from the table and wiping and cleaning his nose. 

"What else did he say about me?" Ushijima implored. "He likes you, Ushijima, just ask him out again and confess already, it's not that hard. You both like each other." Kenma said. Ushijima looked taken aback by what Kenma said, to Kenma's surprise. "Are you okay?" Kenma asked. Ushijima gathered himself and answered positively. "Thank you for that." Ushijima said, with Kenma nodding. "Has Kuroo told you about the coach's intention of inviting you and Bokuto's lover to a try outs." Ushijima said. "Yeah, he did, he actually started with that, before telling me all the bad news. Can you believe him?" Kenma said, his face finally getting better. "It is such a tragic and evil thing, if it happened to me with my lover, i wouldn't know how to start too." Ushijima said. "Well, maybe you're right." Kenma answered. "Oh, I just have a question." Ushijima said, finally sitting down, besides Kenma. Kenma turned to look at him. "Yeah?" Kenma asked. "Is it a good idea to extend Hinata Shoyou an invitation for the try outs too?" Ushijima said. "I don't know, ask him yourself. That'd be better." Kenma said patting his shoulder.

\----------

Akiyo woke up hours later. She checked her surroundings, Mako and Bokuto are sleeping at the couch. She woke the both of them up, slamming at the table. "Are you done with all my papers?" AKiyo said, Mako just nodding. Bokuto meanwhile tried to creep out of the room only to by called out by Akiyo. "Hey you! Where the hell you think you're going?" Akiyo said. "Ahhhh. Ha ha! I'm just gonna go back to my room, clean up and go back home. Excuse me!" Bokuto said. "Where's Kuroo? Still on that stupid drunken scavenger hunt? What the hell?" Akiyo said both Bokuto and Mako startled. "I don't know, probably passed out after drinking so many last night! Let's give him a call? Okay? Don't be such a paranoid." Bokuto said angering Akiyo. "I Don't give a shit, I'm calling him!" Akiyo said not wanting the two guys stopping her. 

Akiyo quickly dialed Kuroo's number. To her and Bokuto's shock they both hear a ringing from outside. Akiyo went to the door opened it, revealing Ushijima and Kuroo standing outside with a shopping bag on both hands. "We're back. You wench." Kuroo said with a obvious fake smile on his face, handing the shopping bags to Akiyo.

[Chapter 8|END]


	9. Now, What Do I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Ushijima made it back to the university just in time, dispelling Akiyo's growing suspicion. Now, everything is set, all they have to do now is to remain low key and wait for the perfect time to expose her.
> 
> Meanwhile, Ushijima travels back for his date with Hinata, but tempers flare when he bumped into Hinata's ex lover, Kageyama.

"Thank god, we made back in time! Holy shit! You saved us big time there Ushijima." Kuroo said fist bumping with the poker faced Ushijima, they are sitting inside his car after making it back to the university. "I need to go back again." Ushijima simply said. "Wait, what? why?" Kuroo asked. "I have a date with Hinata Shoyou." Ushijima announced. Kuroo made a surprised face. "Oya, oya, oya? Just accompany me up there, then you can go. Come on!" Kuroo said handing him a shopping bag with different stuff toys inside they snatched from Kenma's house, which pissed him off, but Kuroo promised to take it all back, that they only need the toys as cloak to distract Akiyo. Kuroo was about to knock at the door when his phone rang.

"Ahhhh! This are cute stuff toys! Thank you Tetsuro!" Akiyo said as she takes out numerous stuffed toys taken from Kenma's collection, two of them given by Kuroo as a present. "I could hug you right now!" Akiyo said. "Please don't that would be gross." Kuroo quickly denied the advance. "We have to go, Bokuto, Ushijima needs to go back. He has a date with shrimpy." Kuroo said walking to the door of the fancy apartment. "How about you? Are you gonna go home this weekend?" Akiyo asked, eye-brows raised in question. Kuroo looked back to her. "I guess I can't. Can i? I don't wanna piss you off anyways. Just stay away from me this weekend and i'll be good." Kuroo said, before walking out the door followed by Bokuto and Ushijima. 

"Did you see that?" Akiyo asked Mako. "See what?" Mako answered completely confused. "Kuroo's outbursts have been minimal these past few days. I think I'm finally starting to tame him! Holy hell! he'll be mine soon!" Akiyo said as she flopped down in bed holding a red teddy bear. Mako only smiled, Kuroo had been perfectly laying the groundwork on their plan, making Akiyo feel confident and safe, little did she now come Monday, it will all fall into shambles, all they have to do now is wait. "Yeah, you'll get him for sure, make sure you won't let go of him now. Anyways, any plans for tonight?" Mako said as he started cleaning the mess in the living room of Akiyo's apartment. "I always get what I want Mako, you fully know that by now. And yeah, I have plans for tonight, tutoring a student. Would take probably all night, that boy's pretty dumb." Akiyo said as she plays with the other stuffed toys given to him by Kuroo.

\-----------

After all the cahoots Kuroo and Bokuto skipped and jumped as they make their way back to Kuroo's room. "Holy hell! You got me all scared for a second there! Nice work Ushijima!" Bokuto said raising his hand waiting for a high five, to which Ushijima gave, still, with his poker face. "I know. Now we wait until Monday, then it's all done, come Friday we play our very first Collegiate game!" Kuroo said exciting the three of them. Ushijima excused himself to go into his room, shower before heading out to see Hinata, Kuroo as a sign of appreciation to all his efforts lent him his car, to which he accepted. He's planning to talk to Hinata about their seemingly mutual feelings, and even he, could not lie that he's getting excited by the minute. Even amazing himself as he look at himself in the mirror smiling at the thought of him and Hinata being together.

Meanwhile, Kuroo and Bokuto are playing NBA 2K17 on his Xbox, finally getting relief from all the situation happening. "You're not going home? You can ride with Ushijima, you know." Kuroo said as he scores against him fist pumping and teasing the owl. "Oh man! Let me score!" Bokuto said. "Nah, man, AKaashi and I decided not to see this weekend, Fukurodani's out on a team building event so it's impossible, plus I have my own plans this weekend." Bokuto said blushing. Kuroo raised his eye-brows in question. "What is it? Tell me you air head!" Kuroo said, pressuring Bokuto to spill. "No! You'll tell Kenma. And Kenma would tell Akaashi, it'll be ruined! I'm not going to spill! Just wait on Friday!" Bokuto said pushing Kuroo away from him, both of them snarling at each other as their video game gets neck in neck.

\-----------

Daichi and Koushi noticed the coldness of Kageyama to Hinata. "Are they fighting again?" Daichi asked Koushi. "You didn't know? How come you didn't know?!" Koushi said to his surprise. "What? What is it are they back together? Then broke up again?" Daichi said clearly out of the loop. "Hinata's dating Ushijima now! Kageyama found out and seems to be jealous!" Koushi said, attracting Asahi and Nishinoya's attention. "Did you guys knew about Hinata's dating Ushijima?!" Daichi asked the two newcomers. "Well, yeah, we saw him once fancying a photo sent by him. So we asked him and confirmed they went out on a date just last week." Asahi said. "Yeah! The photo was a shirtless Ushijima!" Nishinoya announced. Koushi placed his hands in Nishinoya's mouth to shut him up as Kageyama looked at them as they make a small commotion in that corner of the gym.

Hinata cannot stop looking at his phone, checking every five minutes, worried he might miss a text from Ushijima and that he actually show up and distract everyone of Karasuno's team. Especially, with his situation with Kageyama, tensions are high between them once again after discovering he is now dating Ushijima. Asahi approached him and asked him to come with him to fetch and refill the water bottles, to which he agreed.

About five minutes later Asahi and Hinata returned from the water station with the cases of bottled water in hand. Hinata almost dropped to the ground as he saw Kageyama holding Ushijima by the collar with Daichi and the others trying to calm him down. Hinata and Asahi dropped he cases and immediately ran towards the clump of people. "What happened? Where is coach?" A shaky Asahi said. "He's with Takeda-san, they accompanied Shimizu and Yachi picking up the new jackets. Come on Asahi, your the biggest and obviously athletic here! stop Kageyama!" Koushi said rattling. "I don't want to get punched!" Asahi said. "Kageyama! What the hell are you doing! Leave him alone!" Hinata yelled, but Kageyama is completely ignoring everyone. "Put me down, Tobio. I'm only here for Hinata Shoyou." Ushijima calmly said, his poker face reaction pissing Kageyma more. "Like hell I'm gonna allow you to just swoop Hinata to you date. We're practicing, so get lost!" Kageyama said pulling Ushijima closer down to him their eyes meeting each other. Kageyama kept pulling, tearing Ushijima's shirt, Ushijima who has been calm, from the minute Kageyama saw him walking up to the gym up to the point he started to drive him away, has had enough, and in one swift swipe, he took down Kageyama, the poor setter was as shock as everyone else, Ushijima's built up anger can be felt in the gym. Daichi stepped in the middle of the two trying to calm the two men down.

Kageyama stood up after being in shock, hie eyes never leaving Ushijima. Hinata grabbed both Kageyama and Ushijima's hands and ran off out of the gym. "What the hell just happened." Daichi sighed. "I'm so happy we're past that kind of drama." Koushi mirrored his boyfriend's relief. "Come on you guys, help me with the water!" Asahi said as everyone pretended they didn't heard him. "Gu-guys?! Help me!" Asahi pleaded.

\----------

Hinata dragged the two men to a secluded back side of the Economics Building. "What the hell?! What do you guy think you are doing!" Hinata said, his face was red from all the running and flares of emotions over flowing from him. "He started it!" Kageyama yelled. "How did I started it, Tobio?" Ushijima once again regaining his calmness. "Well you started dating Hinata!" Kageyama's voice cracked. "Well, isn't your fault in the first place breaking his heart and breaking up your relationship with him?" Ushijima said his tone pointed, as sharp as a knife stabbing Kageyama in the stomach. The three of them remained quiet for a while. No one dared to speak, Kageyama was already on the verge of tearing up, with Hinata staring at him, eyes questioning him at why is his emotion's showing like that. Kageyama then averted his eyes away from into Hinata's, trying to breathe as deep as possible to calm himself down and to stop himself from breaking down, he won't give Ushijima the satisfaction of seeing him breakdown for the jealousy he's been feeling towards him and Hinata. 

Ushijima was the first the break the silence. "looks like he's still have lingering feelings for you. I'll let you decide for yourself, but if it will help you decide, i'll tell you that I fancy you, Hinata Shoyou, I hope the one date we spent together let you wanting more, and i also would like to let you know i'm want to treasure you." Ushijima said, looking down into Hinata's eyes with lingering affection. "I'll wait for you at the aquarium. I'll take my leave now." Ushijima said as he leave. Hinata opened his mouth to say something but Kageyama's hands grabbing his arm stopped him. "Hinata." Kageyama softly said. "Is it really that bad? To feel this way? I hate it when you're not with me, it pains me, I know it's selfish, but I want you all to myself." Kageyama said. "I- I don't know what to say. Kageyama, I'm confused." Hinata admitted, all this happened so very fast, it's like his head is still soaking up everything that happened. "Just thinking about you with Ushijima made me go crazy, so i'm gonna ask you to try it again with me, try us together, you and me. Maybe this time it'll be different." Kageyama said breathing deeply, his warm breath travelling and hitting Hinata. "I'll wait for you at the hill store tonight. You either choose Ushijima or me." After saying what he wanted to say, Kageyama hugged Hinata before walking away. "Now, what do I do?" Hinata whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Kuroo and Mako successfully take Akiyo down?  
> What is Bokuto's surprise for Akaashi?  
> Would Kenma and Akaashi participate in the try outs for the Panthers, after it's coach invited them?  
> Who would Hinata pick between Kageyama and Ushijima?
> 
> And lastly, what would happen next after everything unravels.
> 
> All would be answered next chapter at the conclusion of If I Ask You, Will You Say I Do?


	10. It's Just So Good I Didn't Want It To End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Kuroo and Mako successfully take Akiyo down?  
> What is Bokuto's surprise for Akaashi?  
> Would Kenma and Akaashi participate in the try outs for the Panthers, after it's coach invited them?  
> Who would Hinata pick between Kageyama and Ushijima?
> 
> And lastly, what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this to the notes last chapter, the three (Daichi, Koushi and Asahi) are back practicing with Karasuno so that they can help the rebuilding Karasuno find their more footing before the main tournaments rolls around.

Today is the day, if they we're gonna expose Akiyo, today is the perfect time. Once a month on the first Monday, there is a meeting between the professors and instructors, discussing about the past months performances and the departments and the students under their respective classes. This month, Akiyo volunteered to go and present first representing the Health Sciences Department where she belong, she tasked Mako to do every papers necessary for her presentation, little did she know, Mako included several things in the slideshow that will expose her wickedness and her two face, in front of all the department instructors and professors, in front of the deans and the president of the university, with this, Akiyo would be expelled from teaching at the prestigious university and disappear from their lives. Mako kept fidgeting on his seat, the President of the university is still at front addressing the faculties of the university, as soon as he's done and seated it would be Akiyo's turn. "Stop fidgeting Mako, for God's sake. It's me who'll present not you." Akiyo said rolling her eyes at him. "I know, I just can't wait for all this to be over." Mako said quietly. 

The President of the University wrapped up his opening speech and called the first person to the main stage. Akiyo and Mako stood up as the other faculty members started applauding. Akiyo took the center of the stage, all eyes on her. Akiyo gave Mako a little nod, signalling the start of her presentation. Mako bit his lips as he manned the laptop behind Akiyo. "This is it. I wishi you all good luck Akiyo, you'll need it for sure." Mako said opening the power point presentation he specifically made for this day. The day that the intelligent, innocent and beautiful Akiyo fall down her grace and reveal her true nature to everyone.

_Flashback to Saturday_

Hinata stands dejectedly by the Karasuno's gate, all the other students who are at the school premise for club activities are now rushing out of the school grounds, just earlier, Ushijima came to pick him up for their date, unfortunately he crossed paths with Kageyama and butted heads. The tension filled situation ended with bot of the boys trying to convince Hinata to pick them and be with them, with Ushijima waiting at the aquarium where their planned second date is and with Kageyama who's asking for another chance with their relationship and is waiting at the Hill store where they usually hang out at. Confused and struggling to make a decision, Hinata decided to stay little bit more inside the premises. He texted Kenma, his confidant for help, but so far it's been five minutes, still no answer from him, he thought he might be deep into a hard part of the game he's currently playing. Circling around the school grounds, he eventually bumped into his senior, Koushi who was actually worried about him and was looking for him since earlier. "Hinata? Finally, I found you! I've been looking for you everywhere." Koushi said. "Suga-san?!" Hinata said grabbing his senpai into a tight hug. "What do i do now?! Suga-san!?" Hinata yelled.

After camping inside the club room, Hinata cleared and told Koushi and Daichi the whole entirety of the story of him and Ushijima and how Kageyama got tangled up with it. "So technically speaking, you moved on and started dating Ushijima, while Kageyama, all this time still had feelings for you?" Daichi said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong with you kids?!" Daichi continued. Hinata only winced. "Don't blame Hinata on this, It was Kageyama who broke up with him remember? That whole fiasco?" Koushi said lightly punching Daichi's arms. "I know! And after that, It was weird with us, but it got better up to a point that I felt we we're back to normal. So it's not my fault. Right?"

Both Daichi and Koushi nodded their heads a little, Hinata had a point, all this could've been avoided if only Kageyama was true enough with his feelings, but at the same time, knowing the genius setter has had problems showing his emotions and struggles with it even in simple situations they can't help to feel bad. Koushi thought Kageyama probably kept loving Hinata even after they broke up, it makes total sense, Hinata wanted more from Kageyama, which pressured him, resulting to him taking a back seat, but kept the same amount of love for him, thinking it's the best way to keep their good relationship and not ruining it even more, and now a threat, a really big threat in the form of Ushijima forced him to come out of his hiding to once again confess to Hinata. Koushi agreed to his speculations and nodded. "I don't want to interject any deeper in your personal life Hinata, but, you have to make a choice, because if don't you'll hurt and lose both of them. At least if you choose one tonight, you can still repair the relationship with the other. I don't know if it makes sense to you, but if i'm at your position that's what i'm gonna do." Koushi said. "He's right. No matter what you decide you'll hurt one, so just pick who you wanna be with." Daichi said as Asahi came into the room. "Ahh! Daichi, Suga, you guys are here, Coach Ukai wants to see you, about the new uniform jackets." Asahi said who saw Hinata at the opposite of Daichi and Koushi, giving him a soft smile. "Let me borrow them for a while Hinata." Asahi softly said. Hinata softly nodded. "Thanks Daichi-san, Suga-san. I'll go now." He announced exiting the room before the three alumnus who are back to help their old team prepare for the upcoming tournaments.

Kenma saw Hinata's distress signal after finishing the hard level of the game he's been playing since this morning, quickly dialing Hinata's number to call and ask how is he doing. "Kenma? Oh thank goodness you called! Help me!" Hinata said his voice too loud for Kenma's liking. "I know, I already red the novel of a text you sent. I'm sorry i was finishing a tough level." Kenma explained. "I figured. Help me! Who do you think I should choose? Daichi and Suga told me to pick one and not hurt both of them. But, I don't know who to choose!" Hinata said. "Well, I'll tell you how I picked between Iwa and Kuroo." Kenma said. "How? Tell me!" Hinata said. "Well, I just imagined the forty year old version of myself, where I was and who I was with. And then I saw Kuroo. That's how I figured it out and picked him." Kenma said, just saying it made him blush. "That's actually a good plan. If I picture myself thirty years from now, Who am I imagining myself with." Hinata said, going silent. "Good luck Shoyou, I know you'll be happy whoever you are with." Kenma said to encourage his friend. "I know who I want to be with. Thank you Kenma! I'll talk to you soon!" Hinata said. Kenma only hummed as Hinata ended the call.

"Kageyama." Hinata said as he approached him. Kageyama was sitting in front of the Hill Store when he heard his voice and then saw in in the distance. He quickly shot up to his feet and greeted back. "Hinata!"

_Flash forward to Monday_

Akiyo's on the middle part of her presentation, feeling confident and energetic as she impresses everyone in the room, she signaled with her right hand to change slides when everyone gasped, some professors and instructors even stood up from their seats, Akiyo took notice of their same reactions, and it's not from being impressed anymore or happiness, their emotion was grim, like someone just got murdered on the stage. One professor looked at her and yelled, "You're a disgrace!" before throwing his pen to her almost hitting her, making her take a step back as more and more faculty members stood up and raised their angry voices against her. "What's happening? Mako-" Akiyo said as she turn around, her eyes quickly locking at the giant screen flashing her supposedly power point. But instead, something else is playing on the screen. She recognized it, it was her and the second year pre-law student she's been hooking up with, the face of the student was blurred but the rest was not, both of their bodies grazing each other and most importantly her face was showing. She turned red that instant with embarrassment and anger, her eyes quickly fell to Mako who's trying his hardest to look as strong as he can. Akiyo in a fit of rage tried to speak and reason out, but was cut off by Mako who is now walking towards the center stage, besides Akiyo. "That, ladies and gentlemen, is the real Akiyo. She's ambitious, she's the kind of person that would not stop to get what she want, even if it means destroying other people in the process. This poor boy is an example of that, he was forced to commit sexual activities with her, as she knows he's struggling with his grades, even threatened to completely fail him if he did not cooperate. He is not the only boy in this campus to suffer from her wickedness. There is another." Mako said as he clicked on the remote, changing to another slide, which now plays a video of her mocking another person, a boy, a foreign boy. "This is Cedric, we we're friends with her. And he happened to be smarter than her, so she took him down." Mako continued but was attacked by an enraging Akiyo. "You faggot!" Akiyo said as she pushed Mako to the ground blindly hitting him everywhere her hands decided to. The President now calls for security to stop the commotion, but the other faculty members had already stepped in and separated the two from each other. Mako was already sobbing while Akiyo struggles to break free. "You killed Cedric! You made him go insane! He killed himself because of you!" Mako accused Akiyo. "Bitch! He was on my way! So I took him out!" Akiyo said scratching and clawing like a mad animal. "You won't get away with this now. It ends here." Mako said.

Akiyo was dragged out to the campus by the police, students eyeing her as she still struggles to break free. As she was about to be placed inside the police mobile she saw Kuroo and Bokuto, besides them were the second year and third year students she was also blackmailing to have sexual relationship with. "Tetsuroo! Honey! Please! Help me! This, I can explain all this!" Akiyo pleaded. But Kuroo only gave her a steely and cold glare that made her shut up. "It's over. She's done." Bokuto said patting Kuroo's back.

After all the commotion has settled, Mako met Kuroo and the others at a nearby cafeteria. His eyes painted with redness from crying earlier. Kuroo stood up and hugged him as a thank you. "You we're brave back there. You have my thanks. And so are theirs." Kuroo said as he points to the other students. Mako gave them a soft smile. "It's about time she get what she deserves. And don't worry, you guys will be anonymous through all of this. The President made a promise to help send her to jail or at least keep her away far from here, from us." Mako said as he hand them a USB. "We should all destroy this. And finally leave it behind us." Mako continued. Kuroo and the others gather up and one by one as if to release all the pain and suffering they experienced, and took it out on the USB. "So, what's your plan now?" Kuroo asked "Oh, I already handed my resignation, Arthur and I are planning to go back to his country, France and start out fresh in there." Mako said dusting himself off. "Thanks Mako. For all this. I can't believe it's just been two weeks" Kuroo said slightly giggling. "No, Thank you, I wouldn't have moved on from all this if it we'rent for you guys. And now, I can finally move on. It feels great." Mako said extending a hand to Kuroo. "Good luck with the rest of the year, I know you'll do great. Oh, and tell Kenma that he has found a very special guy." Mako continued. Kuroo took Mako's hand shaking it. "Thank you. And good luck to you and Arthur as well." Kuroo said.

_Flashback to Saturday_

Hinata stood in front of Kageyama rubbing the back of his head, his eyes averting Kageyama's gaze. Kageyama slowly realized what was happening, and quickly choked up trying to suppress the bitter realization that's bound to happen. "I'm sorry." Hinata said, acknowledging that Kageyama has figured it out. "I just, I just think we're better off as friends for now. We had a chance to be together but we both blew it. I'm sorry Kageyama." Hinata continued. Kageyama looked up to the sky to hide his tears, but his cracked voice gave it away. "It's my fault. I should've just manned up and told you. How I really felt. I was stupid and didn't think I could handle you." Kageyama said, rubbing his face with his arm which now damped by his tears. "We both had short comings." Hinata simply said, pulling Kageyama's face so that their eyes meet. "We're still the duo that will defeat anyone who opposes us tho. That'd be sick." Hinata said smiling at Kageyama, little tears forming at the end of his eyes. "Yeah! You bet we'll mop them on the floor. Now go meet Ushijima. Before he thinks you already chose me!" Kageyama said composing himself."Thanks Kageyama! See you on Monday!" Hinata said as he rushed to Ushijima, leaving Kageyama behind, giving him one last glance before running to his full effort. Kageyama gave him a small nod and a thumbs up, he kept himself at this position until Hinata disappeared in sight, before slumping back to the ground and cries once more.

The aquarium was jam packed with people visiting through the weekends. Hinata was looking for Ushijima, but he can't see him. He push aside the thought of him leaving, thinking he picked Kageyama over him, he's getting nervous as another minute passed and still no sign of Ushijima. He was about to lose hope when someone hugged him from behind. "I thought you we'rent going to show up." A familiar monotone voice said. "Ushijima!" Hinata said freeing himself from the hug to spin himself around and face Ushijima. "I want to be with you! Let's be together!" Hinata said as he smiled. Ushijima took Hinata into his arms spinning him around, and as he put Hinata down, he leaned in. "Can I kiss you now in the lips?" Ushijima asked, turning Hinata's entire face red. "In public? Really?" Hinata asked, to which Ushijima nodded as confirmation. "Okay. But make it quick!" Hinata said as he close his eyes. Ushijima then leaned in, and planted his warm lips into Hinata's, lingering for seconds before Hinata pulls away, "I said quickly!" Hinata yelled. Ushijima looked at him with his poker face. "I'm sorry, it's just so good i didn't want it to end." Ushijima said, his cheeks turning unexpectedly red.

\----------

_Present_

It's Thursday now and everything's good and back to normal. Kuroo's room is as messy as it should be, Bokuto and Ushijima sprawled on his bed snoring as they spent last night studying for their advanced examinations in preparation for the upcoming inter-collegiate tournament, Kuroo walked in with a mug of hot coffee, a smile stitched on his face. Kenma, Hinata and Akaashi were on the other room, Ushijima's which was the cleanest and most organized of the three room, they we're picked up after school by their three lovers and took the day off tomorrow so they could watch the opening game of the tournament, at the same time, almost immediately after the game an open try outs for next years call backs are happening, and the three of them, thanks to their respective partners we're invited to participate. Hinata was visibly nervous, not because of the game, he was excited for that. But he was nervous at the fact that he is also invited at the try outs even though he is only a second year. Ushijima reasoned he wanted to show the coach his talents and at least secure a spot for him after he graduates high school. Kenma and Akaashi calmed him down, and instead told him to enjoy the new experience, which he can also take back to Karasuno so that they can once again reach nationals, and have a chance to play once again with Nekoma and Fukurodani.

Kuroo woke Bokuto up by placing the mug filled with hot coffee on his cheeks, jolting him awake. "What the hell Ku-bro?!" Bokuto said rubbing his cheeks. "Tomorrow's the big day." Kuroo said sipping his coffee again as if nothing happened. "I know! I'm excited to introduce them this super ace!" Bokuto yelled waking Ushijima. "Just make sure emo-bokuto doesn't show up or you'll easily be replaced." Ushijima said. Both Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged looks. "Oya oya oya! Look who's making comeback jokes now!" Kuroo said pleased with how much Ushijima is responding now with them. "I'm not gonna lose to you idiot!" Bokuto said standing atop Kuroo's bed. "Anyways, Bo, your thing about Akaashi's tomorrow too? Right? I'm still kept at the dark with that. You have to tell me!" Kuroo said pulling Bokuto down. "Nahhh bro, i'm not gonna spill! I'm also excited!" Bokuto said his cheeks burning red.

Opening match day came and the auditorium is filled with fans from the two popular collegiate teams, the panthers are up against another fan favorite team with experienced members, one of this is Dateko's Kamasaki, the old reliable middle blocker Hinata once fight against. Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima we're part of the starting players, which made their lovers proud, Hinata took notice both of Akaashi and Kenma's usual dead in the water eyes are gone, replaced by a set of sparkling eyes as they watch their boyfriends play their first game in a different level. Ushijima took the first point with an emphatic kill that sent their fans screaming, Hinata screamed with them, Ushijima who was moving to serve locked eyes with Hinata, winking at his lover, Hinata blew a fuse as he saw the wink. With a couple of blocks from Kuroo and cut spikes from Bokuto they quickly took the first set with ease, 25-19.

"You're doing great, Bokuto. Keep it up. Don't let Ushijima outshine you." Akaashi said, perfectly firing up the owl. The coach took note at how Akaashi can control Bokuto's full potential."Kuroo, Their ace seems to be doing more down the line hits than crosscourt attacks, and when he does he usually jumps slower." Kenma said, with Kuroo nodding to him as if the both of them we're on the same match. The coach then took notice of Kenma's insights, even though he is not playing in the court and a little too far away from all the actions, he was able to pin point several mannerisms and details that even he didn't see. "So, these are the players you we're talking about, Tetsuro, Kotaro?" The coach said. "Yes coach, our high school setters." Kuroo said after gulping Gatorade restoring his energy. "They are quite the talent, I hope to see them play well at the try outs later." the coach said as they eneter the court for the second set, which saw a fiery Ushijima firing at will. It ended with the score 25-20. The third set was pretty close too, but with Ushijima and Boktuo showering the enemy team with hard spikes and Kuroo manning the defensive end, they we're able to get it with the score of 25-23. The fans of the Panthers rejoiced, praising it's new trio. Fans we're clamoring and gathering around them. AKaashi, Kenma and Hinata didn't bother to mix with the crowd, and decided to wait until the trio fin them, when out of the blue, Bokuto appeared and grabbed Akaashi's hands.

"Bokuto? Is everything alright?" Akaashi asked Bokuto who's exerting a different kind of aura than his usual goofy personality. "Akaashi, we knew each other for a few years now, but we started dating not too long ago, but for me, it already felt a life time. We did crazy stuffs, experienced romantic and some heartbreaks, I made you laugh, uncomfortable, even made you cry, and after all that, you stayed with me. You stayed with the eccentric volleyball nut job boy and loved him with all your heart. So now, that volleyball nut job would like to show you how much he loves you back." Bokuto said, kneeling down in front of Akaashi while holding his hands and then giving it a swift kiss. Fans from both teams and players are now silently paying attention to the couple, some girls squealing as they watch the scene. "Bokuto." Asimply said. "Akaashi, Keiji. If I ask you? Will you say I do to my proposal?" Bokuto said as Kuroo fished out a box from his pocket, handing it to Bokuto. Bokuto in turn opens the box revealing a shining gold ring. "Yes, Of course Bokuto!" Akaashi said, pulling Bokuto up hugging him. "It's not like we're gonna get married soon, i know, but, this is a promise, from me to you. That you're mine and i'm yours. And that one day, we'll get married, start a life together." Bokuto said kissing Akaashi in the lips, as the audience starts to clap their hands and congratulate the couple.

"Do you want a proposal like that? Hinata Shoyou?" Ushijima asked as he eyes Hinata who's clearly emotional after witnessing Bokuto proposing to Akaashi. "Wha- What?? Well, A simple intimate proposal would be fine with me." Hinata said the color red touching his cheeks. "And I told you already, you can just call me Hinata or Shoyou." He continued. "I'd rather call you mine." Ushijima said, shocking Hinata. "You idiot!" Hinata said hitting Ushijima in the abdomen barely making him feel anything. "Who taught you that?" Hinata asked. "Tetsuroo taught me that." Ushijima admitted. "Did you like it?" Ushijima continued. "Ye-Yes." Hinata simply replied as Ushijima took his hands, then leans in giving him a kiss.

"Don't you ever try to do this kinds of things to me Kuroo. I'll blatantly reject you." Kenma said while looking at the happy AKaashi and Bokuto, while holding Kuroo's hands mixing it with his. "Of course, kitten, I already know that." Kuroo said kissing Kenma on the cheeks.

[Chapter 10|END]  
[If I Ask You, Will You Say I Do? |END]  
[Part 3 of the Series; Who'd End Up With Who?|END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned for Part 4 !

**Author's Note:**

> If I Ask You, Will You Say I Do? is Part 3 of the series Who'd End Up With Who?
> 
> Bookmark the newest part! Also, leave a kudos or comments. Thank you!!


End file.
